Scatter Me Home
by xvegas-on-acidx
Summary: Konoha....it's been a while, huh. KakashixOC I Updated! Read it it's not awful I promise, read the Reviews xx Two Jounin Hard-Asses - egos are going to be crushed, get a front row seat darlings.
1. Introduction: Homecoming

Introduction: Homecoming

It's amazing how one place can draw you back, time after time after time. It seems in my strange life Konoha has always constantly haunted my mind and never vacated far from my memories. _Home._

Konoha is an important place, no matter how people can try to trivilise it into a kind bustling town, I know better. It's lethal, precise and will never hesitate to pour cold blood. The history of Konoha is written in steel, chakra and blood, so much blood.

I suppose Konoha was the closest place to home that I ever resided - it was where I spent the better part of a playful childhood and a gruelling adolescence. I trained from Genin to Jonin without complaint in the Konoha Shinobi Academy. It's not like it was a life long dream of mine to become a ninja. (Actually, if I recall correctly, I wanted to be a fisherman till I was six).

I didn't come from a noble clan like Obito Uchiha (one of the more talented students from my class), or was I particularly gifted. But my father was keen for me become a _great_ Shinobi so I obliged his wishes for me and enrolled. I suppose I just pushed my way as best I could through the gruelling training regimes and exams to gain a reasonable, well-known reputation of being a reliable, however average Kunoichi.

Being mediocre in the Shinobi World is still rewarding even if you don't have a ripple of terror to your name. Being reliable is better than being reputable – you leave less space to disappoint.

When I became a Jounin, I was offered after a month or two the option to become ANBU. A decision I did not let pass me by. Now I can look back and realise that I took that decision too lightly. Now I know, ANBU is not just a job, it changes you, in ways you always saw coming but refused to acknowledge.

The years have caught up with me now, and I return to Konoha, not sure to what awaits me. Hoping for the familiar. Needing the familiar.

I spent five years away from Konoha. It was a hard time for me, but I suppose I had to take the opportunity, it wasn't everyday a ninja like me was given a chance to take part in the capture of a highly wanted S-class criminal. I did what was expected of me and after a few months I had learned that not one of the other Shinobi in my sleeper cell expected me to live past the first week. So considering my reasonable state of health upon returning to Konoha after the completion of the mission. It seems I succeeded beyond everyone's expectations.

If you can't tell already I've had way (pause for any emphasise) too much time to think over my short (and rather plain) life through and through again. And after so many months of silence, I had learned to develop an internal monologue.

I stood at the top of the hill that revealed Konoha in the valley below, glittering like a long forgotten jewel. Entering Konoha again was like a punch to the gut, each knuckled finger wrapped in rings of nostalgia, familiarity, longing, anxiety and overwhelmingly crushing happiness…. I was home.


	2. Old Faces, New Stubble

Chapter 1: Back again, But it's not the same

Rain pounded down on the dirt tracks as a young woman trudged towards the main gate of Konoha, her head down in an attempt to shelter her exposed face from the harsh elements. The weather had taken a negative turn over the last few hours and the sky had dampened to a dull, overcast grey. The ground had become saturated with the rain and was now a thick, mushy pulp of mud squelching against well-worn boots.

Stood -half a mile away beside the gate in the shelter of an open-faced guard tower, a middle-aged, portly Shinobi yawned and scratched his head as he continued to plot his next chess move against his colleague.

"Koichi."

A younger sandy haired ninja sat opposite to him addressed his opponent.

"Yes Jin?" Koichi looked up at the younger man.

"Somebody is coming towards the gate." Koichi followed the young man's gaze and caught sight of a dull shape moving steadily towards the tall gate. Squinting he could just about make out the medium build of a woman.

"Were we briefed to expect a visitor?" Jin asked cautiously scratching a patch on his blonde crop.

"I don't think so, nobody's come to Konoha for a few days now."

"Should we make contact with the traveller? Find out a name we could check?"

Koichi paused thoughtfully for a moment, "I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll have wait until their closer and then we'll have a bash at verbal contact."

Jin nodded at his Superior's decision and turned his attention back to the match, he was already down to a King and three Pawns.

_**15 Minutes Later...**_

"Check-mate."

Jin growled and wiped his defeated King roughly from the board once again. Koichi chuckled at his win and fought the urge to rub in his victory. The two sat in companionable silence for a few more moments until they heard a loud knocking far below them at the base of the gate.

Jin quirked an eyebrow, "It seems they've arrived, probably in a rush to get out of this bloody storm."

Koichi nodded and stood up on the creaky floor boards, not hesitating to finger the sharp kunai strapped to his hip, he always stuck with the sensible philosophy, _'Better safe than sorry'_, and it had served him well over the years.

He walked over to the edge of the stilted hut and leant over the edge to view the visitor. The long hair of the traveller confirmed his earlier inclination that she was a female. The cloak-clad woman jumped slightly when he called out to her loudly through the mumbling drum of rain.

"Welcome Miss, what is your business with Konoha?"

Her face shot up to the top of the control tower and she swept some of the sodden hair from her eyes.

"I'm back to report my mission to the Hokage," she paused thoughtfully before calling again, "It's been a while since I've come back."

Koichi didn't recognise her, and felt no way inclined to believe her, times were tense at the moment and Konoha had attained many enemies, many of which had tried a similar excuse to enter the village. Koichi had lived in Konoha as a Chunin for the last three years and not once come into contact with said Kunoichi.

Furrowing his brow he looked over to the younger shinobi, "Looks like we got ourselves a spy," unsheathing a compact katana he cleared his throat, "Let's make this as quick as we can, Mariana's roasting a duck tonight..."

Jin nodded and checked the multiple kunai strapped at his hip. He never had enjoyed dispatching people, but it was part of the job, and essential to advance in rank, especially as he didn't fancy spending the rest of his life opening the gate for vegetable carts seeking the Konoha market square. Not that he wanted to become as advanced as a Jonin though, he shuddered slightly at the thought. _'The things they have to do... I've seen them around, a sad bunch, they never seem to live too long either...'_

_**Down on the ground**_**...**

The young woman shivered and pulled her jade cloak tighter around her muddy form - it had been a long journey on foot and the cold wind did little to revive her. Yawning she waited patiently for the man to open the gate, _'How long does it take to pull a stupid lever? I'm freezing down here...'_ The precipitation dripped from the bridge of her hood and trickled down her nose, sending a shiver down her spine as she stood silently.

Slowly, silently Jin waited moving cauciously towards the edge of the hut. The open window was well chosen as his route to their target. Watching Koichi carefully for the signal he exhaled sharply as he observed the subtle nod and mouthing of "GO". Propelling himself from the window into the empty air he felt the cold air whip against his body chilling him to the core, silently he adjusted himself for landing - legs bent, kunai positioned for impact.

At break neck speed he headed straight down parallel with the rain, hoping to catch the Kunoichi before she had a chance to notice. Jin's silent skills did not betray him as he shot straight and true above his target. Years of honing his techniques had left him to rely heavily on good balance and speed as he was not a large (or particularly strong) build.

Twitching her brow she frowned, something sounded strange, all of a sudden the rain no longer pounded against her hood. Darting her gaze to the muddy puddle below her, she could not see the rain distilling the murky brown water either but the rain continued to fall a small distance away from her. Snapping her head up, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a black shape speeding towards her, silver kunai poised for the kill.

It took a nano-second for her to register her position before she swiftly made several definitive hand seals. Jin cursed loudly as he went into a a cloud of grey smoke; the waste product of her teleportation. Hitting the muddy floor like a cat he straightened up and whipped his eyes around the woods perimeters,

"Damn it... where did she go?" He growled quietly to himself. Suddenly he heard a whoosh of air, and the presence of someone radiating near him, but he was stopped abruptly from acting when the unmistakable sting of steel greeted his thin throat - which he promptly cleared (he couldn't pretend he wasn't nervous).

"Man Jin. Come on now, even after five years," he heard a a soft chuckle and the kunai was removed promptly from his neck, "You still suck."

Whipping round his eyes widened like dinner plates as he recognized the pale, wet young lady standing there.

"...Katumi??"

Her drenched face split into a grin that seemed to spread through her entire body. Katumi barely had time to think as she was locked into a death grip, strong enough to kill a small child. Laughing quietly she patted the younger man's back _'even now your still more of a __**girl**__ than I ever could be' _slowly and seemingly reluctantly she was released from Jin's vice like hug. His cerulean eyes looked suspiciously damp, but then again it could of been the torrential rain beating on both of their heads like bone drums.

"It's been how long?" Jin asked, his voice slightly higher than before.

Katumi fought the urge to sigh, "Five years... three months...six days."

Jin gave her another quick hug, and Katumi breathed in his familiar scent combination of candy and pine trees.

"I can't believe your here."

"Neither can I." Katumi admitted solemnly.

Jin shifted his feet slightly, seeming a little uncomfortable, "People thought you were dead."

Katumi's eyes widened _'dead?'_. Well it wasn't like she wrote letters often, in fact she hadn't sent anything in over two years, it was far too risky when so close to their target. It seemed a logical enough thought, it wasn't like they had any reason or evidence to believe she was alive.

"But I believed in you, I knew you'd come back one day... it seems I was right."

Katumi's face brightened a little and she smiled at him, and finally was taken aback slightly by his slightly altered appearance.

"Look at _you_! Jin! You're taller than me finally! Hang on what's that on your chin?..." She let out a small chuckle as she touched his chin and recognized the rough grate, "Stubble?", her thin pierced eyebrow raised in amusement.

Jin laughed and scratched the back of his head, a habit that was the same as when she'd left, so long ago.

"Five years can do a lot to a person," Squinting slightly he regarded her face, the only part of her exposed from the large jade cloak, "Man... You look pretty different yourself."

He could see all too well the pale gauntness to her usually rosy cheeks and the shadowy bags marring her green eyes. The mission had obviously taken its toll on her physically, she looked exhausted. A ghost of her former self, a fitting enough title with so many people thinking she was deceased. Their conversation was cut short by a middle aged Chunin shouting from the tower through the grey downpour.

"JIN? YOU KNOW HER?"

Jin looked apologetically at Katumi, "Koichi moved here with his family a couple of years ago, after you left, he doesn't know you."

Katumi nodded understandingly at the younger ninja who was calling out her details to the portly shinobi. The details were apparantly in order as Koichi vanished back into the gate tower. Promptly mechanical noises rang out through the air, gears grinding, metal clanging. The rustic gates peeled apart slowly, revealing Konoha.

_'Home...'_

The up close sight of it took her breath away. Five years had been snatched away from her but the place looked exactually the same, a haven of familiarity in a world of malicious fog. She might of left Konoha yesterday from the look of the place.

Feeling a gentle hand pat her damp shoulder, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd held.

"Good to be home, huh. Place hasn't changed much."

She barely heard Jin. Her feet felt rooted to the saturated ground , which is a good thing seeing as her knees probably would of buckled. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears, a storm echoed through her brain; a combination of apprehension and overpowering excitement.

"You ok?..."

Whipping her head around, Jin noted the huge cat-like grin plastered on her dripping face.

"I'm home...I..." She trailed off but Jin understood, five years was too long to be away. He gave her a playful push forward, "Well then Kat - what you waiting for then?"

Looking at his eyes for a second they were two kids again - horsing around in the training fields, dreaming of the future. But dragged back to the present, the hardships and exhaustion of her journey peeled off like old skin. Vigour renewed she nodded at Jin. He grinned back at her.

"May aswell come back to life."

"Well your certainly gonna turn a few heads," His blue eyes twinkled, "Mine nearly fell off."

A distant call crowed out through the storm to them from high above, "OY! Jin stop bothering the traveller and help me close this damned gate."

Jin chuckled and scratched his soaking mop, "That's me, but don't think you've escaped me so easily - come down to the bar tonight and we'll catch up together.. No doubt you've got lots of stories to tell..." he paused thoughtfully, " and lots of old faces for you to get reacquainted with."

He turned and scrambled his small frame up the bendy ladder leading up to the tower. Katumi watched him evaporate from her sight, turning back to the colorful town she took a deep breath before stepping forward towards the welcoming gate, back to the only place and people she'd ever loved.

* * *

Stepping into her old apartment on Main Street she dropped her heavy dripping bag onto the laminated walkway. The place stunk - a welcoming combination of musty old air and food long past it's expiration date. '_It appears I left in a hurry._ _Funny... I can't even remember that night, it seems so long ago.'_There were maps and weapons strewn all of the floor, packing had never been her fortay.

She carefully peeled off the drenched cloak and shivered slightly at the draft on her bare arms, the central heating would take at least three hours to reboot. Stepping out of her flat leather boots she felt reluctant to see the rest of her home. When she had left, it felt like she had also left her life, _this _life behind. A sacrifice she had made for the mission. She felt like a fugitive of death, like she shouldn't be stood in her own home in the present.

Frowning to herself she shook off those oh-so pessimistic thoughts that she'd become so fond of lately and switched on a light, the mild orange glow expelled into the corridor and living room made the place look slightly more homey. Walking slowly she suddenly became aware of the dull ache in her legs, six days of straining them up and down hills had taken it's toll on her joints. Setting her sights on the squashy lemon coloured sofa she sunk back into the supple cushions.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Pure bliss, she couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed such luxury. _'Probably before I left Konoha' _she thought dryly to herself. The last few years had not been kind to her and more often than not she'd ended up in places that could easily be labelled 'poverty'. She was only thankful that she got to leave those places, but some people still lived in those awful rural conditions, struggling to survive - not ever knowing differently.

She had seen a lot of terrible things in her journeys, but no matter how out weighed there were still spectacular sights in her memories. Her favourite was stood atop the great mountain Yukinsaragai, crouched between snowy crevices watching the mighty eagles glide through the clouds.

She drifted in her memories, darkness tugging her weary eyelids till she fell into deep, relieving sleep - returning home was almost as hard as leaving.


	3. Haunting Konoha

A/N:To anyone who actually reads this, grins I was hoping to update sooner but I've just been hella busy. Over the last few months my english has come on in leaps and bounds and now I'm back in Bath again I have felt inspired to practise a little. So anyway on I go.

Oh! I also got very bored on the flight to England and did some brief sketches for this fic, their on my deviantart page - theres a link from my profile page, so check em' out if you want, their very rough though.

Chapter 2: Haunting Konoha

Waking up in a now pleasantly warm apartment, Katumi stretched luxuriously and dug her feet into the padded leather.

It had been a very welcomed nap and a now a few hours into early evening she sighed in contentment. She had decided not to start writing up her mission report till the following day, seeing as she'd only been home for a matter of hours. So she was left with the last of the day for herself.

Slowly, taking her time she sat up. The glowing twilight spilled across the wooden floor in long strokes, basking everything in a gentle illumination.

It seemed surreal - to be back in her own home, without having to worry about nearby enemies, weather turns or worse. Complete safety within these walls. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought through all the things she had to do, glancing around her apartment she found herself cringing at some of the more "adventurous" furniture items she'd bought when she first received the apartment from the Hokage.

She'd fallen in love with the patchwork armchair when she first saw it displayed in Echigoya's home store so long ago, she was convinced at the time that it was totally gorgeous - but seeing it now it looked hideous and embarrasingly out of place.

With the huge pay off due from the five years, she would have more than enough money to fix the place up... _'Maybe I'll get a pet, I've always liked cats.'_ It seemed with a little cash in her pocket, anything was possible.

Cracking the knots out of her back, she winced slightly at the pops and cracks clicking down her vertebrates. Finally noticing her combination smell of sweat, mud and wet hair she decided that she would very much enjoy a long hot shower.

She flicked the light on in the small bathroom and sighed happily to see it clean, unlike the rest of her flat. The white porcelain positively gleamed in the poor lighting. She turned the hot water mechanism in the shower and peeled off her muddy trousers and top. In just her undergarments she caught a sight of herself in the mirror above the sink.

She barely recognized herself, her toughened feet, heavily blistered in the first few weeks were like leather, completely unsenstive to a delicate touch. Her legs were slim but the muscles jutted out unattractively in places . Whilst away she could only eat when time and circumstance offered, but after the first few months she had trained herself to block out the hunger.

Her ribs stuck out alarmingly and looked like they could burst through the skin when she reached up. Her pale cheeks were gaunt and her eyes sockets stuck out.

It was true, the years had really not been kind to her and the marks and scars covering her skin proved this. She had neglected her body, she was aware of that, but here, now it shocked her like a blow to the gut. She had been so busy all the time, running around, fighting, moving again. It was no wonder to her why her body had become so lanky and thin.

Sighing she pulled her hair out from it's confinement and shook out her chestnut hair, down, it fell well over her elbows. _'Man, when did I last get a haircut?!'_ Just another thing to do in the next few days. For the first time in so long she was going to relax, have a good time and do things she wanted.

_'I've more than earnt it' _Untying her jounin headband from her right arm and slipping off her undergarments she walked forward and without hesitation stepped into the shower and let the good, clean water rinse away all her thoughts.

After her long indulgent shower, she stepped into her bedroom wrapped up in a fluffy robe. Sitting on her double bed she wrinkled her nose at the crumpled, musty sheets. She really had left in a hurry.

For a while she just sat there looking around the room, soaking up the nostalgia. But then she remembered an earlier conversation with Jin,

_...Jin chuckled and scratched his soaking mop, "That's me, but don't think you've escaped me so easily - come down to the bar tonight and we'll catch up together..." _

"Dammit," she growled under her breath. She really didn't fancy going out tonight. It would just be a big production, explaining her absence to people, meeting and greeting everyone etc. But she did want to see Jin and a few others - just without all the talk of her mission but it was inevitable. In case you have guessed already, you can't just leave for five years and then expect no questions.

Sighing she decided she may aswell get the big re-introduction over and done with. Walking over to the closet she struggled to remember her wardrobe, she couldn't exactually saunter out to the bar in her slashed, muddy ninja gear.

Browsing through the collection she decided on some baggy combat trousers and a large white shirt. Baggy and comfortable was the look she was going for, hopefully people wouldn't notice her body so much. Checking her face in the mirror she sighed in discontentment.

Grabbing a small plastic box, she flipped off the lid and selected a small pot. Rubbing some of the flesh coloured make up under her eyes she successfully managed to minimize the dark bags. After running a brush through her damp hair and brushing her teeth she checked the time, 8 pm, _'Good timing, I don't want to stay out too late tonight. I'm exhausted before I've even left'_

She walked into the dim hallway and grabbed her keys from the side table. Sliding on her sandals she exited the apartment, the door quietly closing behind her.

Stepping out into the mild darkness she was once again relieved at just being back home. It seemed kind of surreal just to be in the street outside her apartment.

The place really didn't look any different, even crabby old Mrs Hayatsaigo still occupied the ground floor below her and had welcomed her back with a less than enthusiastic rant,

_**"Oh it's you. Last thing I heard was that you were dead. Don't bother me with your loud footsteps at night, I was just getting used to peace and quiet nowadays..."**_

Katumi didn't bother to state that she had been away for five years so she highly doubted the old bat had only just gotten adjusted to her absense, but she merely nodded politely to the wrinkly titan and legged it up the stairs before their conversation could continue any further.

The familiar streets rolled by Katumi and she soon found herself reaquainted with the geography of Konoha. She saw many closed shops she recognized and popular crowded restaurants blazing into the peaceful streets like torches.

As she crossed the final road towards her destination she caught sight of someone she recognized, their bouncing steps and trademark ponytail served as a dead giveaway.

* * *

Iruka hadn't seen her in the night's silent dark yet and she smirked slightly, she loved creeping up on the guy - as a child and teen she had often amused herself by making the older Iruka scream like a little girl as she pounced on him from nowhere.

Iruka sighed in contentment as he saw his favourite bar up ahead, it had been a stressful day and the children at the academy had been slow at grasping the concept of chakra points. He was looking forward to having a nice foamy beer with his friends, he didn't go out much and he had been looking forward to getting out all day. The timing couldn't of been better, especially as the rain had finally stopped, wiping the sky clear and scattering the inky blackness with stars.

But his small peace was quickly destroyed as he saw something leap out of the shadows towards him. Quickly he whipped out a kunai and got into a fighting stance.

Preparing himself for a conflict he was surprised when the figure grinded to a sudden halt infront of him, an impatient foot tapping and a very disappointed expression. Then he saw her face and stifled a surprised gasp.

"Katumi..." he breathed. It was like seeing a ghost, his arm was still raised, gripping the knife with white knuckles. He quickly sheaved it.

"Well that was a disappointment! You used to scream like a stuck pig, not whip your kunai out and be at the ready to kick my ass," Her tone was dry but the grin on her face and mischief in her eyes showed her humour.

"What?...How?..." He paused and thought through his sentence, he was truly blown away, "Why aren't you... well, dead?"

Her pierced eyebrow raised in amusement, "Well that's nice. I finally come back to Konoha and everyone's asking why I'm still _**alive**_?!" She chuckled, "Would it kill anyone to say, _'Hi Kat... long time, no see. How are __**you**__ doing?'_"

Iruka snorted slightly and outstretched his arms in an obvious gesture. She accepted his brief hug.

"Hi Kat. How are **you **doing?"

She punched his arm lightly in a playful manner.

"I meant it sincerely. You've been ok, right?"

Katumi nodded, "I'm ok. A little worse for wear but whatever."

"When did you get back? I haven't seen you around till now."

She sighed a little and rubbed her chilly arms, "You wouldn't of, I got back late afternoon. In that bloody storm." She smiled, "I felt like a drowned rat."

Iruka examined her form, she certainly looked very different to the newly accepted, flush-faced jounin that had left so long ago. She looked half starved but far from weak, it was quite a transformation.

But Iruka bit his tongue - he was more than sure, that she was well aware of her physical state.

"You heading in to see everyone?" He indicated the bustling bar a few metres away.

Katumi nodded, it was starting to get a little chilly now that she had stopped moving. Smiling to her, he offered her his arm, _'Well this is an improvement, when did he learn manners?'_ she accepted the surprisingly muscly arm and he lead her towards the front door, apprehension twisting in her gut.

Katumi held her breath as her and Iruka crossed the thresh hold into the bar, the light and noise was a little overwhelming from the quiet calm outside.

Smiling she took in the old sight, bands of Konoha ninja sat around tables, Tsian taking a million orders a minute, his little brother Tai running around like a headless chicken, wiping at soaked tables. Loud voices and merry laughter flowed through the air, the place smelt the same as ever; a comforting rich scent of smoked wood and warm saki.

Katumi breathed in deep and caught Iruka looking at her in a blank almost unbelieving way, she burst into infectious laughter, "It's good to be home..."

Iruka smiled back, he had missed her and had often wondered what had became of her after she'd left. He found himself still in a state of mild shock seeing her walking around with a pulse. No doubt people were going to be talking by the end of the night. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they noticed their long lost friend returned alive.

"Well come on then, I promised Jin I'd find him. Though I'm surprised Tsian serves him any alcohol, he always suspected Jin was just a kid in disguise!"

She bared her teeth in her cat like grin and she started carving a path through the crowds of both Shinobi and citizens towards the bar, Iruka not far behind her. It was definitely good to have her back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Would be nice to get a lil' heads up on how I'm doing grins hopefully so if you wouldn't mind review would be really kind. Till next time xx


	4. Resurrection

Chapter 3: Resurrection

**So here we go again, be nice kiddos...**

* * *

Katumi fiddled with her pale hands as she waited for her drink. Tsian had automatically offered her a free tab for the night as a gesture of welcoming her home. He had looked pale as a sheet when he had seen her waiting to give her order, a trademark amused look splayed across her features.

But his goldfish stare was quickly changed to delight when his brain had started working again (a slow process Katumi had noted). Even timid Tai had greeted her with a glittering smile and hearty shake of her hand. That was certainly a development, Tai used to be the most afraid, mouse like child she had ever met - but now he was a young man, with a gawky stature but polite nature _'Much like his brother...'_

Iruka seemed to have gotten over his initial disbelief and was now chatting to Katumi in a calm, adult manner, that she was quite unaccustomed to hearing from his lips.

"So you teach a class at the acedemy then? I never thought I'd see the day."

Iruka chuckled as he counted out coins for his drink, "Go back five years, neither would I"

"So everyone's been ok then... I thought about you all a lot..." She uncharacteristically trailed off, she hadn't meant to sound so wet, but it was the truth. Iruka smiled at her with a reassuring look.

"Yes, everyone has been absolutely fine. We're still pretty much the same."

She nodded, there were far too many things she wanted to ask but she held her tongue. Most of them would be answered in a matter of minutes anyway.

Her train of thoughts were broken when Tsian slid two beers across the polished bar top and gave Katumi's head a fond ruffle with his aged hands.

"Now y'all take care of yourself Kat, and ya' better come back here soon so can have ourselves a real catch up."

Tsian winked quickly at her before strolling off to take more orders, _'I certainly missed the old guy, I'm glad to see that business is still good'_

"Shall we go over and you can say hello to everyone?"

"Yes, may as well get it over and done with."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Are you nervous or something?"

"Don't be silly Iruka, I'm fine", though her heart was pounding as she spoke.

Iruka, with beer in hand, started navigating a path through the merry crowd. Katumi followed carefully trying not to trip over the countless feet blocking her path. She took a few shaky gulps of her beer on the way, _'Why am I so nervous? These are just my friends - eugh! Sort your head out Kat.'_

She took a deep breath as she breached through the edge of the crowd to a familiar corner of the bar where the jounin of Konoha usually occupied.

Looking around the small band she stood tentatively a metre or so away. Waiting for a reaction, any sort would do.

There was almost a unison break in the breathing patterns as so many eyes stared harder at her, making sure that they were seeing correctly. Katumi took them all in, before her they sat, like holy specters - the people she'd missed to death and back.

Gai, Konoha's green beast, sat stock still staring at her, a beer left forgotten in his hand. Asuma stood against a wall with Kurenai seated infront of him, his cigarette was rapidly developing more and more ash. Genma who had been dealing cards at the table had abandoned the pack and was giving Kat a smirk that seemed to say; _"Took your time". _

Hatake sat opposite Genma, his face unreadable through his mask but his posture seemed indifferent. Jiraiya had loundly banged his shot glass back onto a nearby table top and was now grinning at the young woman. Meanwhile Jin had snuck up behind Katumi and with a beaming smile placed a hand on her bony shoulder.

"What's the matter, _Kat _got your tongue?" Jin whispered to her.

"Very funny Jin", She muttered at him as she took a small step forward, "Well... I'm here," She breathed as calmly as she could, "Surprise?"

She started another sentence that was soon cut off in mid syllable as she was suddenly crushed by jounin mobbing her. The only ninjas not taking part in the group crush was Hatake, Jiraiya and Iruka who observed the scene in mild amusement and minor confusement.

She laughed as she tried to greet so many people simultaneously, the main words she heard were, _'What', 'When' _and _'How'_.

Finally she got a little room to breathe, "I missed you guys..."

Asuma gave her a gentle nudge, "Right back at you Kat."

Katumi greeted her old friends in turn and inwardly sighed, _'That's one thing checked off my to-do list' _, the group resumed their original seats and Katumi nodded politely in greeting to Jiraiya and Hatake, neither of whom she was well known to.

Regarding her friends, she noted none of them looked particularly different, but then again apart from anything obvious she wouldn't of noticed. When she first left she could of closed her eyes and seen them all there, every little detail remembered, but slowly over the months and years her memories of them had blurred leaving only hazy features and familiar voices.

She found a sly smile at her lips as she saw Asuma slyly drape a hand over Kurenai's shoulder, _'He always did have the biggest crush on her...'_

Borrowing an extra chair from another table, she placed it and her beverage at the jounin table. She felt slightly paranoid and when ever she looked up she made eye contact with someone observing her.

_'Do I really look that different? Or do they think I'm just some jutsu in disguise? Everyone seems to be on edge at the moment, particularly with relationships so tense between borders. The Akatsuki are hardly quiet nowadays either...'_ she smiled briefly to hide her thoughts and took a small swig of her beer.

Jenma dealt out the pack of cards between Kurenai, Hatake, Katumi and himself. His wry smile was the same as when she'd left - it wouldn't surprise her if it was the same five year old stick hanging limply from his mouth.

"Now play nice Kat, and let me teach you all a thing or two about how to win at poker."

Kat scooped up her hand, "I always lost as a kid - but some things change Genma. Unlike your clothes."

Genma chuckled and muttered something that sounded like, 'yeah yeah' under his breath. Pick up his hand, he stared intently at his cards, his face giving away nothing.

Throughout the night they had played several games, Katumi had not won any but had not finished last in any either. She was very surprised by Hatake, he really was a very good poker player - better than Genma in fact. Though Genma refused to admit it and said it was just pot luck.

It was only around half nine when she decided to call it a night. The conversations had been tiring and she had made a large conscious effort to divert any topics that would lead to conversation about her mission. No one had outright mentioned it but she could tell, in particular Jin, that people were curious and had questions.

Bidding the group goodbye, she left her empty glass at the bar and waved goodbye to Tsian who was now having a relaxing smoke during his break. Stepping out into the night she shivered slightly, _'When did the temperature drop so much?'_

She started walking at a steady pace towards her apartment, she choose a quieter route home instead of trying Main Street full of drunk civilians and blaring lights. The cool, quiet streets rolled by, the occasional street lamp illuminating the silvery path. The moon had escaped its cloud prison and now shone with a smooth consistency that bathed every edge in a pale light.

Katumi smiled to herself, it was such a pleasure just to be able to walk around safely at night and enjoy the sky for once. Suddenly she picked up a familiar Chakra signal and she whipped around to see Jin huffing and puffing towards her. She chuckled at her friend.

"Wait up Kat!" Kat oblidged him and slowed down for him.

"Phewwww that was quite a sprint I had just now."

They continued walking again, Kat already knew that he was going to escort her back to her flat. Although she was a higher shinobi rank than him and a couple of years older, he still felt some sort of chivalrous impulse to walk her home, something he had done since they were small children. It just felt like the right thing to do, and he did worry about her, simply because she did **not **worry about anything, and that was the thing that terrified him about her.

"I'm surprised you can still remember where you live Kat."

She smiled slightly, "Once you've been somewhere before Jin, you never really forget it. It can just take a while to remember."

"Ahh. I supose village elder." He mock bowed her and spoke with a country accent, "You are most wise."

She snorted slightly, perhaps he'd had a little too much alcohol for such a little frame, "Yeah yeah. Laugh all you like Jin but it's true."

"Yeah I know." He suddenly sounded alot more sombre, it unnerved her slightly. She nudged him gently.

"Look up... Right above you."

He looked up and squinted but failed to notice anything, "What? I don't see anything."

"No you baka. Look there." She pointed for emphasise.

"It's a cloud Kat. Their nice and everything but I don't know what your looking..."

A gust of wind moved the cloud slightly and he suddenly recognized a very special mark in the sky.

"It's our star..."

Kat grinned, "Yes, that's our star."

Jin looked at her with a look of delight, "You remembered."

"How could I forget." She paused and took a calculated breath, "You know, my part of the promise still stands. It's one of the reasons I came back."

Jin didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He was touched and concerned at the same time, not a good mix.

"Well don't worry, danger isn't a huge part of my life. There may be a chance I won't need rescuing." Jin tried to reassure her.

She slide a small, sad smile across her lips, "Yes I know. But... I haven't been the greatest friend in recent times have I. I let you down when I left and for that I..." She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I'm just so sorry" She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce grip trying to show him that she meant it.

"It's a bastard when things turn out this way. But I believe you chose what you thought was the best idea. So there's no point in dwelling on the past, no matter how much it bothers you. Just be thankful that your back now, safe and sound because I'm going to be thankful for as long as we both live. Ok?" Jin rubbed her back slowly to reassure her and she slowly let go.

Through the silvery light he thought he could make out the faintest glisten of moisture in her jade eyes but he couldn't tell for certain.

"You ok Kat?"

"I'm going to be." She looked down the dark road, "_Que sera_."

With her final word she vanished from the spot leaving a small trail of smoke. Jin looked up at their star, the brightest one in view, and whispered to himself, "_Que sera_ indeed..."

* * *

**Well thanks for reading, sorry for a slow update - I'll try and get another chapter up in a few days. Yes this chapter was a bit shorter than I planned but it wrote very easily. As always please review, it would be fantastic to get some feedback.**

** Lots of Love G xxx**


	5. Rewind

Chapter 4: Rewind

**I'm Back again - tried to update this chapter quickly. BIG thanks to my ****2**** mighty reviewers: KareNeko and cjandre who didn't say anything mean! Special thanks to cjandre who was extra nice and gave me some helpful insight x **

**:D Off we go again...**

* * *

_Gotta keep running..._

_Her kimono was tripping her up, twisting around her legs with shredded lengths. _

_You must not stop now..._

_She could see it up above, through the rain and trees, that orange sting of light, the omen of the end._

_Don't you dare stop now... _

_It could see her, it's eyes... oh those eyes... ripped through her like a kunai... so great.. but so terrible._

_The Kyuubi. _

_Look away Kat. Don't look. Don't you dare. _

_The games over now, Jin. _

_No more dares._

_Game over. _

_Darkness... _

Katumi stretched open an eye and tried to orientate herself. That dream. That was certainly new. She had never experienced anything like it. It was a dream. But she had felt so... there. She shivered. Real almost.

Her vision adjusted itself to the morning sunshine and she recognized her bedroom, messy but familiar.

Sitting up she stretched her skinny arms and winced slightly at the cracks in her shoulder joints. _'I really should of drank more milk as a kid.'_

After brushing her teeth and sweeping her hair into a ponytail she pulled on some comfy Jounin trousers and a black vest. The night before had not been too hard on her and she felt revitalized.

Trekking into the kitchen she opened her cupboards in search of anything slightly edible because she was starving. Finding some empty packets of chocolate bars, a tentacled potato and a long gone carton of milk she wisely decided to try breakfast out.

Slipping some sandals onto her feet she pocketed her keys and checked the clock - 7 am on the dot. Swiftly exiting her apartment she continued down the winding staircase.

By the front door of the building she immediately tensed when she heard a recognizable voice croak from behind her.

"Katumi? I know its you. Where are you sneaking off to at such an hour in the morning? You woke me up you know. I don't know what on earth you were doing last night but..."

Mrs Hayatsaigo looked confused in her gingham night shirt. Her grey wiry hair was scraped back into little rollers and her little piggy eyes squinted where she could sworn she'd just seen that blasted ninja girl. Her vision without glasses was blurry at best, and so slipping on her spectacles she was surprised to see wisps of smoke rolling in the air.

With a grumble about the state of Shinobi manners she shuffled back into her flat, her hellish cats mewling for their breakfast.

* * *

Katumi panted slightly in the street, _'Pheww that was close. Too close. By kami, that bat is the bane of my goddamn existence.'_ Strolling down the street she kept an eye out for somewhere to eat.

Catching sight of a small cafe open, she walked towards it, coins jangling musically in her pocket.

After a quiet breakfast of coffee, bacon and eggs, she left some money on the counter and a generous tip to the young girl who had waited on her. Stepping out into the sunshine she smiled at a bunch of kids running down the street.

"Wait up KONOHAMARU!"

"THE HOKAGE WAITS FOR NOOOONNEEE..."

The small dark haired boy or AKA the "_Hokage_" **was **stopped when he crashed headfirst into a lamp post. Katumi snorted quietly as he picked himself out of the dirt and continued his loud victory march unscathed, his two friends in tow.

Her concentration was momentarily stolen when she noticed an incoming chakra signal. Turning to face the signal she was met by a Genin Messenger bent over and panting before her. Oh how she loved firing up the messengers.

"What?"

The boy took several gasps of air before answering, "The...Hokage, wishes... to see... you... now."

Katumi's pierced eyebrow raised, "Oh really."

The boy looked confused, "Yes."

"Hmm, well tell him I'll get there when I can. But I've got things to do first."

"It's an order from his greatness..."

"So."

"So you have to obey it now..."

She paused, "Nah, don't really feel like it."

"But you have to Miss."

"Mmmmm maybe not today."

"The Hokage..."

"Commands it does he?"

"I don't want to Miss but if you don't come now then..."

"Then what? You're going to drag me there?"

He gulped, "I can call for assistance...its not ju.."

"I'm terrified."

"Now look here Miss... The Hokage wants to see you, and so you had better damn well get there fas..."

"What if I don't want to? Did he think about that? I think that's a little rude, don't you agree?"

"Look lady, he's the H-O-K-A-G-E he could kill you right now if he wanted..."

"Nah, I don't think he could."

The kid was getting more and more wound up to Katumi's amusement, "YES HE COULD"

"What makes you think that?"

The kid practically had steam pouring from his ears, "BECAUSE HE'S THE GODDAMN H-O-K-A-G-E!"

"No need to swear."

The Genin just made noises that sounded like a bird being strangled, "I. Give. Up. I'll just have to tell him of your folly... You had better pray he is merciful... and... yeah and you'll be lucky if you don't get beaten up... and... and... stuff..."

"That's not nice way to talk about your Mother."

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HER!"

"Hmm sounded it like it kid, kind of rude don't you think?"

"I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

"Suuuuuure you weren't."

The kid completely lost it, "! &+ !££ & # +& £#)&!!"

However the messenger was saved from losing his mind when he felt someone place a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, Kat. Winding up the messengers _again_? They were only just starting to recover in your absence."

Katumi smirked at Jin who was dismissing the boy, "I know its wicked of me..." She burst into peals of laughter, "BUT BY KAMI, IT IS JUST TOO FUNNY TO WATCH!"

Jin chuckled himself as he watched the teenage messenger stomp off down the road grumbling to himself - they really were way **too** easy to wind up. Wiping tears away, Katumi straightened up.

"So what are you doing up Jin? Little early for you."

"I've got to go on watch duty again at the tower." He groaned slightly, "It's boring as hell but at least Konoha's safe this way."

"I guess. Who was the Shinobi on watch with you yesterday?"

"Oh. That's Koichi, a good guy but a little old so talking to him is a headache sometimes."

"I see. Well anyway, at least he knows I'm a citizen now. For a second back there I really thought I was done for."

"Yeah yeah whatever, you were so terrified when _you_ were holding the kunai at _my_ throat."

She chucked his chin gently, "Anyway, I've got to go. Got a hot date."

Jin's eyebrow's nearly went through the roof, "With WHO Katumi Mitsuya?"

She tapped her nose and in a second she was gone, a smoke swirling around Jin once again who was muttering to himself, "That's starting to get old Kat, really old."

* * *

Kat sat outside the Hokage's office patiently waiting for her "date" on a long mahogany bench. She yawned in the pale sunshine, and enjoyed the feel of the warm rays against her bare arms and face. She had been told that the Hokage would see her soon, but it had been nearly 25 minutes now and she was starting to become slightly impatient. Remembering the hot headed messenger brought a laugh to her throat that she managed to stifle.

Casually fiddling with a stray strand of hair she watched busy people strut aggressively up and down the corridor. Their shoes tapped the linoleum floor with a clacky off-beat rhythm that was more musical than annoying.

Lost in the sounds she was surprised when she felt another person sit down on the creaky bench.

Looking to her left she saw a blur of orange and yellow.

He was a kid, sat with a sloppy posture, his legs swinging above the shiny floor. His orange jumpsuit was less than tasteful and clashed with his bright hair. He turned to face her, and she noticed the three lined scars on either side of his cheeks and those bright blue, sparkling eyes. '_I remember...'_

_He's that kid..._

_The yondaime's..._

_Poor soul... _

_'So he's what became of Natutrai? Narstai? Hmmm, he sure has gotten bigger. He used to be an awkward little toddling thing. I wonder...'_

"Hi", The kid snapped her out of her thoughts.

"...Hello."

"I'm Naruto." He put a hand out for her to shake, "Uzumaki."

Katumi was taken aback slightly by his blunt greeting but accepted his messy shake with a smile.

"Who are you, how come I've never seen you around before? Your a Jounin, right?" He indicated her headband.

"I'm Katumi. Katumi Mitsuya." She glanced at her headband, "Yes. I am a Jounin."

Naruto focused his attention on something of more interest on the floor until she heard him pipe up again.

"I'm a Genin."

Katumi didn't really know what to say, she never really was that great with kids. "Ummm, cool. Good job kid."

"Hey", he crossed his legs on the bench and turned to face Katumi, "You must know my sensei then."

"...Konoha's a big place kid. There's a lot of ninja around here."

"No, he's pretty well known."

"Ok then. What's his name?"

Naruto grinned, "Hatake Kakashi." he looked extremely proud of himself when he told her.

"Yes...I think it's pretty hard to not know Hatake's reputation in the Shinobi world."

Naruto was quiet for a little bit, but then spoke up again, "Do you really think he could know over a thousand jutsus?"

Katumi didn't really know what to say, she couldn't say she'd ever really thought about it, "...I suppose he could. He always was very ... gifted."

She did think Hatake was more than a little gifted, he had became a Chunnin at the _age of 6_ for kami's sake. Katumi herself had never had the valuable opportunity to spar him but she had heard and seen enough to know he was a very valuable asset to Konoha's forces.

Naruto seemed to look off into the distance, as if remembering some amazing memory, "Yeah. Kaka-sensei is incredible..."

A silence crept up on them and for some reason Katumi felt an impulse to fill it, "...so, Naruto. I suppose your in a team then?"

His face brightened and she knew she was in for a long explanation, "Yes. I'm in the best team there is. TEAM 7!"

Katumi's eyebrow raised, well that certainly was an anticlimax, for such a supposedly good team, Hatake must of been feeling lazy that day because the title was **lame**.

"There's four of us. Me, Kaka-sensei, Sakura Haruno and then there's the _teme_. Sasuke Uchiha." He pulled a face when he said the final name. However he stopped when he heard the silence.

Katumi sat stock still, her back so straight it looked like it could snap under the tension. Her lips were drawn together in a very thin white line.

"Can you repeat that name please."

"er...Sasuke..Uchiha?"

_'Uchiha...'_

"Are you ok lady?... You look kind of... distracted?"

Looking at the boy she forced herself to relax a little, she tried to reassure him with a smile, "Sorry. Just a bad thought. err... continue."

Naruto thought she was a little odd but didn't mention it, "So we all make Team 7 together. We go on missions all the time and fight rogue ninjas and do all sorts of ..."

Katumi zoned out, it wasn't that she disliked the kid but she was ridiculously alert. Just that... that _name _alone could put her on complete edge.Her heart pounded in its cage she could feel her blood boiling as she thought the same past line over and over and over again.

_'You left him alive... YOU BASTARD!'_

_'You left him alive...'_

_'You left him.'_

_'The games over now Itachi...'_

_No more dares._

_Game over. _

_Darkness... _

* * *

**Thanks for reading , sorry another chapter where not an awful lot happens but I just want you all to get a feel for the character so that you actually care about the story and plotline because this fiction will feature around her story for the most part. The chapters will pick up as my writer's fingers come back :D **

**Sorry for the boring little explanation, so anyway a review would be super coolios from anyone - they can even be a one word review, I don't mind just tell me what you think.**

**Thanks till next update (soon). **


	6. The Way Of The Shinobi

Chapter 5: The Way Of The Shinobi

**Thanks to anyone who has bothered to read this fic so far... Mucho Cheers xx**

* * *

Katumi sat in mild discomfort in the corner of a hot, cramped cafe at the edge of Main street. An ice tea glistened on the edge of the table and an ominous stack of papers sat at the other. Glaring at the sheets, she dreaded filling in all 65 of them.

As it had turned out, something important had come up before she had a chance to talk to the Hokage, which had explained the long delay outside the office. Therefore instead of giving a formal report and catching up with her old acquaintance she was thrust a pile of paper by a secretary and told to complete it in three days. Fantastic.

Her head was throbbing slightly and she couldn't stop her conversation with the Naruto boy earlier. He had left her with a lot to think about.

_'Uchiha...'_

She wondered what Sasuke was like now. She had never been close to any Uchiha but everyone knew what had happened... Obito had been in her academy class for a time and he was a nice guy (although rather arrogant, a trait that seemed to be hereditary through all the Uchiha children) but extremely talented student. She also knew of Itachi and Sasuke... but she couldn't comprehend what had happened to them... Obito had been on the same team as Hatake and Rin... he had died young on a mission but the details were unknown to her, Rin had never said anything about since it had happened and Hatake - well he hasn't appeared to mention it either. It remained an area of curiosity and sadness to Katumi, Shinobi or not Obito had just been a child and his death a tragic, silent affair.

Itachi... she had nothing to say. Once a great asset to Konoha had... the thought made her want to smash the entire cafe up and scream until her lungs gave out.

Sasuke... she wondered how the events of his life had shaped him... did he want revenge? Or to rebuild his shattered clan? He use to be such a cheerful little thing, but in the months and years when she had been training she had been to busy to gossip and speculate about him. Great things had been expected of the young boy - but what did he want?... the greatest cruelty Itachi had inflicted on him was just to leave him alive...

..._alone_.

Rubbing her temples she sighed as she watched yet another drink smash to the floor. The culprit was a red haired, gnarled tooth little terror with three matched siblings. They sat with their pale, frantic mother a few tables away and their shrieks and laughter did little to draw attention away from them. Katumi felt sorry for the mother in this heat, who was trying desperately to bribe and calm them down but only succeeding in creating a game of chase with the curly haired devils.

For once in her life Katumi was glad she didn't have children or was anywhere close to having any. When people thought about kids they usually associated the thought with sweet tempered, well behaved creatures but the truth was sitting two tables away being generally obnoxious and disobeying their mother.

Ignoring the small commotion she payed her attention to the cool drink in front of her, she had been served at lightening speed and had managed to get a table in this heat at midday - quite an achievement by any standards. _'And people say Jounin never get any perks'_.

Finishing her drink and leaving a few coins on the table she exited the stuffy cafe and realized outside wasn't much better. The air was muggy and still and felt hot against her face. Quite a change in climate since her arrival. Clutching the papers to her chest she walked the short distance home and swiftly cleared the stairs without alerting Mrs Hayatsaigo to her presence which would of been sure to result in a rant.

Getting into her cool apartment she dumped the papers onto her desk and leafed through them quickly.

_'I'll start them later, but right now I need some edible food in my cupboards.'_

Making the short leap to the ground from her bedroom's balcony she smiled to herself, _'Got to love gravity.'_ She got a few surprised looks as she touched ground but the civilians continued their business when they noted the headband tied to her arm.

The short walk to the grocery store was quiet and Katumi found herself humming a little tune, stopping herself she mentally raised an eyebrow at herself, '_When did I start humming?? -- I suppose now that I don't need to be stealthy anymore, and people aren't trying to kill me every second of the day, I can slacken the noose a little...' _Hoping that no one had heard her, she carried on.

At the store she had managed to buy a good two full bags of shopping and she struggled to manoeuvre the two paper carriers outside. Setting down a bag to mop her sweaty brow she caught sight of a familiar gravel pathway. Choosing a detour she set off down the crunchy terrain. After a short stroll the path opened out into a field. The black polished stone of the K.I.A memorial sat a few metres away.

Tentatively she regarded it. _'Should I...'_ Taking a deep breath she set down her bags and wiping her hands on her trousers, set off slowly towards the memorial, it grew larger and more ominous with each step. Each step she took made her want to turn around to leave but she remained firm, _'It's about time I visited.'_

Squatting down in front of it she sat down a small distance away, watching it carefully. The engraved names shone in the mild sun light and the trees behind it swayed in the breeze. Beautiful. A suiting place to record the fallen.

Without fully realizing it she inched forward until she could touch the glistening stone. It was cold but smooth against her fingertips, tracing a name on it she sighed. It read, 'Yiatmo Mitsuya'.

"It's been a while, huh." Talking aloud helped, speech had the capacity to be heard.

"In case you wondered, I'm ok. It looks like I'll be back in Konoha for a while... The mission was a success. And I didn't die. Despite the word on the street." She let out a small smile, fiddling with her hair she tried to find words to pin down all her thoughts, "...My hair has grown now. You always said you wanted me to grow it out, I could wear it in a bun if you liked... maybe I'll be in a dress next... Listen, I just wanted to come and see you... I hope you hear me... I talked to you a lot whilst I was away."

She could feel that foreign prickle at the back of her eyes, "I miss you a lot Daddy...I..." She took a breath, "Why is everything so damn complicated?"

Her voice whistled down to a subtle whisper, "Nobody understands...not even me, and that's the saddest part."

Leaning her weight onto the cold stone she took comfort in it's solidity, the only physical link left of her father. Running her finger over his name she sighed, "If I'm home...why do I feel so goddamn lost. I feel... like...like a ghost that's come back to the living... it's just, not right. The place looks the same but... everyone's moved on, including myself - you should see Jin. You were right, he did become a great ninja..."

She sat still for a few minutes the cold seeping into her hot skin, reminding her that her senses could still feel.

In the quiet field she let the breeze flow across her shoulders and could smell a sweet floral scent stroking her senses. Standing up she saw the tree a few metres away at the edge of the field. Underneath its charcoal boughs she could see it twisting and swaying the wind. Weaker petals and flowers were thrown off the thin branches, scattered away from home by the wind. Looking through the lower branches she scanned the pearly blossoms.

One stood out, the perfect shape and so pure in it's own brilliant light that it shone out to her through the masses. Reaching up she plucked it from the wiry branch and held it gently in her fingertips. The petals were perfectly snowy and the thick waxy texture flowed with life. Gently placing her lips against the largest petal she placed it at the bottom of the black memorial, a contrast of life and death, the stars and sky, good and evil... were they really all so easy to spot in this world? Grey areas none existent? Soon the orchid too would wilt and die...

_'We bloom only to die... the way of the Shinobi.'_

With one final glance over her shoulder she set off down the pathway, her burdens clutched firmly to her chest in brown paper bags.

* * *

Jin strolled casually away from the guard tower of the gate, he was bored and in need of refreshment. Dodging oncoming people he navigated a route towards the ramen stand, the mouth watering smell tickled his senses invitingly. Seeing a familiar figure hunched over a bowl of ramen, slurping noisily he crept up and leant down towards her ear.

"BOO!"

She didn't move but answered in mid slurp, "Ahhhhh. You got me."

Jin snorted at her cynical tone and placed himself on the stool next to her.

"Been shopping then?", he indicated the paper bags at her feet.

"Well I don't think a person can survive solely on rotten veggies."

"How did the _date_ go?"

She snorted and choked slightly on her noodles, "Yeah it was good... he hasn't called back though."

"Just gave you a pile of papers I suppose."

She gave him a smirk and continued to cram the ramen down her throat. Jin ordered himself a bowl and yawned noisily.

"Hangover?", she inquired sweetly.

"I'll have you know Katumi, that I can handle my drink very well..."

"Well that's a development. I still remember the look on that fish mongers daughter when you tried to slur out a line to her."

"That old story. Puh! I was _**13**__! _And who gave me the beer anyway?"

She chuckled to herself, "Best money I ever spent."

A bowl arrived under Jin's nose and Katumi slid a few notes towards the waiter.

"You don't have to pay for me."

"Just spare change nowadays Jin," She grinned, "Remember - I'm loaded now."

"Well then you can buy a few more drinks next time."

"Dream on..."

The two ate in companionable silence until there was an outburst of shouting and running, shooting a glare at the source she was surprised to see Naruto and two other Genin slamming themselves onto stools, and speaking way too loud and their crude banter rang out through the small stand.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!"

"I'm not deaf dobe."

"Don't call Sasuke a bastard!" A pink haired girl smacked Naruto upside the head and Katumi chuckled. Her laugh caught their attention and Naruto grinned when he recognized the lady from the Hokage's office.

"Katumi! Hello!"

Katumi smiled sheepishly and raised a hand in greeting.

"Whose she?", The decidedly bossy girl asked.

"She's my friend."

The dark haired boy raised a raven eyebrow, "Naruto having friends? I doubt it."

The three kids were like a headache and if it weren't for the half-eaten bowl of ramen in front of her she would of left hastily.

"You like ramen then Katumi?" Naruto ignored the dark haired boys earlier comment.

Jin who was watching the scene with mild amusement gave Katumi a nudge with a small smile on his face - he knew Katumi didn't really_ appreciate _children so much.

"Sure kiddo. It's ok."

"OK?? Ramen's the best thing ever!"

Not really knowing what to say she attempted polite conversation, "So... Who are your friends?" She indicated the other two kids.

Naruto's face brightened, "These are my team mates that I told you about earlier, remember? This is Sakura," The pink haired girl smiled, her name was suiting enough, "And this is the bastard... Sasuke."

_'So this is Sasuke Uchiha. Grown up quite a bit. He even looks a lot like his brothers.'_

Sasuke gave a grunt in her direction and continued to lean on the bar, ignoring the conversation.

"Oh right. Nice to meet you all... So your all Genin then?"

Sakura answered, "Yes but the Chunnin exams aren't too far away."

Jin tapped Katumi on the shoulder, "Sorry Kat... gotta go." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Duty calls."

Gritting her teeth at being left with the kids, "I'm sure it does." she turned her attention back the Sakura girl, "Do you think you'll be entering then?"

Sakura looked thoughtful, "I'd like to... but I suppose it's really up to Kaka-sensei."

Naruto piped up, "Where is he? He was supposed to be buying us lunch!"

"He's always late." Sakura explained slightly.

"I see." Katumi picked up her bowl and downed the rest of her soupy noodles. When she set the bowl down she received a few funny looks from Naruto and Sakura, "What?"

Naruto looked slightly in awe, "That was nearly half a bowl! That's nearly as good as me!"

It seemed appropriate to ruffle his head so she did with a chuckled before grabbing her groceries, "Well it's nothing to be too proud of kiddo. You'll get indigestion." She didn't fancy walking home so she made a few hand seals before disappearing leaving no trace but a dirty bowl and a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - again I didn't mean for the chapter to be so slow moving but don't worry the action will come. Oh in case of worrying don't worry my OC has ABSOLUTELY no connection to Sasuke so therefore will not be adopting him or making him have an emotional breakdown or become a surrogate mother or anything like that - however he will have some connection to her story simply because of his history and particularly one of his brothers. Thankies for reading - a review would be nice xxx**


	7. Matching Bakas

_**I updated! Finally! Yeah this chapters not much to brag about, I suppose I'm just trying to paint a written portrait before I get too into the story. Well enjoy, as always any feed back or help is greatly appreciated. Oh! And any information about weapons is probably not true, but info I've stolen (most likely highly inaccurately) from movies! **_

* * *

Feeling lazy was not something Katumi liked. She had completed around a third of the paperwork and for the last few hours had flopped on her sofa, absorbing crap from the television. She had eaten her way through at least half of the food she had bought and comforted herself by thinking that her cheeks were finally looking a little fuller, even though she'd only been home for a day or so.

Stretching up onto her feet she whistled on the spot, _'I don't actually believe it. I've been home for barely 24 hours and I'm already becoming bored. What's wrong with me - I should be having an absolute blast.'_ Determined to entertain herself and banish the boredom she strolled down her corridor in search of something to do. She saw that the place needed cleaning but decided (without much difficulty) to do it another time. She hated dirt, but hated cleaning more.

Stopping at a built-in airing cupboard at the bottom of corridor she stopped and felt a smile rising at the corners of her mouth. Carefully she unlocked the wooden door with a key from underneath the door frame and peeled the creaky hinge to one side. Dusty but intact in the storage cupboard, sat proudly, were her labelled weapons.

_'1rst Shelf - Shuriken, Kunai, other small items._

_2nd Shelf - Explosives and Scrolls._

_3rd Shelf - Ceremonial weapons and medicines._

_Top shelf-'_

Katumi gingerly reached for the top shelf on her tip toes. Feeling around in the dusty, cobwebbed space she eventually clasped a long shaft wrapped up in a white cloth. The bundle easily weighed a solid 10 Kg and stretched out to roughly a metre and a half. Her muscles felt the strain as she slowly lowered it to the floor. Perching next to it, she unwrapped the dusty cloth gently and her eyes gleamed as she pulled the white calico from the treasure.

Feeling the hilt she was overcome with joy. It had been so long since she had used her old friend. Very few shinobi's wielded the Saber well and those that did, rarely had a weapon so fine as The Silver Kiyo. It had been her father's. It was rescued from his corpse on the battlefield by one of his teammates the day he died.

It gleamed like new, as for some reason the weapon never seemed to age nor rust. It had been through many battles and bit countless men's flesh but it's polished metal still shone brightly and showed no reference to the blood, fire and anguish that it had met. It was not adorned with any jewels or stones but was embellished at the top of the hilt where the blacksmith had imprinted a delicate blossom design, beautiful but deadly. Running her hand down the smooth metal she caught her finger on it's razor edge.

Ripping some of the calico she wrapped it tightly around the cut and picked up The Kiyo. She strapped it to her back with a specially crafted sheath, her father's broad shoulders had worn the leather straps to a soft suppleness but their difference in size made the bundle less stable and it wobbled against her back. She set off to the training fields in the afternoon sun - it was about time she practised.

When she arrived at the fields she saw some kids and their Sensei training, from a distance it looked like...Gai? Perhaps. Moving to the opposite edge of the field she found some space next to a stream. Putting the sheath on the ground a few metres away, she stretched carefully, not wanting to unnecessarily strain her muscles.

Adjusting her grip on the long stretch of metal she tested the weight with a few turns. _'I've missed you. I bet after so long, I can barely wield you properly. I used to be able to flit you around like you weighed nothing. It seems I'll have to put in a little more effort nowadays.'_

Getting a little more comfortable with the length and weight she practiced some very basic swings and patterns, and revelled in the smooth glide that The Silver Kiyo cut through the air.

Turning her body with the saber she put slightly more effort into her swings. The trick to wielding the saber swiftly was knowing how to use the momentum of one move to the next. So thinking several moves ahead was a huge key to a successful execution - and in battle it was crucial for survival when fighting with the large, and very often awkward, blade.

Even now her arms were aching slightly and the tension in her muscles throbbed when relaxed. Now more comfortable with the weapon she adjusted her stance and sent a small, but steady supply of chakra to her arms and hands.

She felt the energy flow into her muscles and felt stronger, renewed and more versatile. To become an expert of such a difficult weapon, chakra became a huge part. Without spending a good few years on perfecting chakra control, using the saber as a practical weapon in battle becomes an impossible.

Becoming more enthusiastic with each twist and turn she put more energy into her attacks.

The Saber was undeniably a graceful art and Katumi had learned well from her father, who was somewhat of an expert in the skill. Although not her weapon of choice in a battle, it was defiantly her favourite, and about the only skill she excelled in.

The higher in skill you became the more impressive the moves you could master but the real talent in it came from using the weapon swiftly and manipulating the swing. A combination of both helped her leap a few metres above a nearby tree and spinning down headfirst with the weapon's glittering point, bite the trunk all the way through to the ground.

Somersaulting to a safe distance she landed in a crouch with the weapon balanced, flat across her shoulder blades. She grinned as she watched the defenceless pine creak and then split, both sides of the tree balancing momentarily, before crashing to the ground in a mess of split wood and scattered vegetation. The noise had obviously attracted someone's attention because a familiar voice made her jump as it boomed from above her.

"Now what did that tree ever do to you?"

"Gai! For Kami's sake! Don't do that!" She stood up to greet her friend. When she stood up she was surprised to see three kids stood near to him.

"Who are these guys?"

Gai stood back proudly and grinned with a blindingly white smile.

"I am the Sensei of this Genin team. This is Tenten, a talented scroll Genin." He indicated a pretty young girl with two bunches dressed in a pink outfit.

Next Gai glanced at a serious looking boy with long black hair and familiar blank eyes. _'He must be of the Hyuuga clan...' _"This is Neji. An exceptionable Shinobi in the making."

Katumi nodded politely at the two and then met eyes with the third boy. Her eyes widened. She pretty much cried with laughter. Gai and Lee looked at each other in minor confusement. What was so funny about Lee? He was Gai's pride and joy!

In between laughter she slapped Gai on the shoulder, "HAHAHA... Good...Trick...!!"

Gai raised an eyebrow, "Trick?"

Katumi wiped away a stray tear, "Isn't... this... a jutsu?"

"Why on earth would I be a Jutsu? I am Rock Lee, Genin of The Village hidden in the Leaves."

Katumi then noticed that they were both wearing Gai's trademark spandex and cracked up again. Neji and Tenten understood Katumi's amusement but over time had gotten over their teammate's and Sensei's similarities in fashion, and ethic.

Gai suddenly understood. Turning to Lee explained, "Lee, this young lady is obviously delirous from the heat! Haste Lee, fetch her water before she collapses!"

Katumi stopped laughing, and raised an eyebrow at the green Beast and watched with bewilderment as the mini Gai sprinted off faster than she could blink.

"Delirious? Indeed."

Tenten chuckled, "Don't worry Gai-Sensei, I think miss..."

"Mitsuya." Katumi offered her name.

Tenten nodded, "Yes. Miss Mitsuya is alright and does not require any..."

She was stopped in mid-sentence as Katumi felt a blast of freezing water to her face and felt it roll down her body, soaking her from head to toe. As the water slowed to a drip off of her body, her eye twitched as her vision cleared, making out the spandex clad Genin that was looking so pleased with himself, holding an empty bucket.

A vein was throbbing on her head. The others gulped. Gai looked positively white as a sheet.

Katumi managed to choke out, "You've got 3 seconds."

Gai tried to reason with dripping lady, "Come on Katumi, he's just a Genin..."

"3."

"He thought he was doing the right..."

"2."

"Ok Lee, time to RUN!"

"1."

Katumi blurred out of vision in pursuit of the matching idiots.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he and Team 7 strolled back into Konoha, they had just spent the better part of the day hunting for a cat in surrounding forest. However it had been successful and Mr. Tiddles was now happily back with his owner. The Team were tired, but in good spirits, another day was done.

Kakashi however had made the error of being tricked into buying Ramen for the team. He'd gotten out of lunch with them by going to the Memorial for a couple of hours. He surprised when he'd arrived there to see the Kunoichi from the other night...what ever her name was... kneeling in front of the stone. She appeared to be talking aloud, though he decided not to listen in, people deserve their privacy.

Before she'd left, she picked a flower and put it on the base of the stone. A nice gesture. After she'd departed, he himself had jumped from the trees and visited himself. She had looked pretty sad, everyone who visited the stone did, apart from himself.

Not many people went to the site - much too busy with their own lives to give any time to the Shinobi's that had perished for them. However anyone wanting to become a ninja to be worshiped and remembered was a fool's errand. The reality was somewhat disappointing compared to the dream.

He was pulled from his thoughts, by a noisy Naruto, "HEY! KATUMI!"

The orange clad boy bounced up to a rather wet, angry looking young woman.

"You look kind of...wet?"

She glared bloody murder at the blonde Genin, "NEVER! Now where THE HELL is Gai and that Genin clone of his?!"

Naruto scratched his head, "You mean, Lee?"

"I don't care what his name is! What way did the two bakas go?"

Naruto pointed right with a flick of his wrist and after a devilish grin, Katumi made several hand seals before disappearing, no doubt in pursuit of the sensei and student.

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head, "Looks like she's got a bone to pick with them."

"She seemed pretty mad." Sakura observed, and then shivered, "I don't want to ever get on the wrong side of her."

Kakashi walked passed, his nose now buried in one of his beloved books, "I wouldn't recommend it, us Jounin are a... rowdy bunch."

_'So, Katumi is her name. Well, at least she doesn't appear upset anymore.'_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading – reviews are very useful, even if their a flame or one word. I'll be updating in a day or two. Stay tuned x **_


	8. Of Broth, and Old Friends

­**A/N: Heya, I've updated much later than I initially planned to! But oh well, I've hit a spot of inspiration so I've written lots in a few days rather writing continually over a week or so ******** don't be mad folks. Anyway, enjoy the show, interesting stuff is going to happen in the especially long instalment. **

**OH AND ALSO. I HAVE DEVELOPED FANART OF KATUMI, YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE AS MY AVATAR OR FOLLOW THE LINK TO MY DEVIANTART. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Broth and Old Friends

Katumi entered her apartment, still damp, but her mood had drastically improved. She had left Gai and his clone swinging from a tree, nice and cosy in a net – minus any kunai or means of escape.

"Ahhh justice."

Getting into some warm fluffy pyjamas, that were clean surprisingly, she put her effects away and shuffled into her living room.

Perching cross legged in the middle of the sofa, she flipped on the telly and zoomed through the channels. Her fingers tapping buttons at the speed of light; a rare gift that only an enlightened few could achieve through days of meditative surfing.

"Crap. Crap… and more crap." She grumbled to herself as she turned the screen off.

Twiddling her thumbs she frowned as she tried to think of what to do. It was true she hadn't had so much to time waste in well, years. She was appalled at herself for becoming so dependant on the company of others.

It's not like she was lonely. _No, that's not the right word, but until I find the right one, it'll have to do. _

Stretching to her feet, she reached for her phone. Hastily she dialled a number she knew would always pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Iruka."

"Is that… Katumi?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" there was some shuffling and a yawn before he continued his voice obviously thick with sleep, "Well. How can I help?"

"Come off it. I'm not some desperate damsel in distress. I just wanted to chat."

"Ok." The line paused, "… How are you then?"

Katumi snorted to herself, "You know, you're really not very good at talking over the phone. I think I'd have a better conversation with the operator."

"Because you're such a pleasure to talk to."

She could tell he was messing around now, "And don't we all know it."

She could hear a faint chuckle on the other side of the line.

"…What do you want to talk about then, seeing as you called me."

Katumi paused, what did she want? Just some company would do, "I was just wondering… if you've got any food at your place. I'm starved, I bought some groceries earlier but, they didn't last too long."

"I'm going to make some dinner later, but your welcome to come around and have a plate..."

She smiled, good old Iruka, he never let a good friend go hungry. She didn't know quite why, but all of a sudden she felt a pang sadness.

"Thanks Iruka."

"No problem. See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

She put the phone down. She rubbed her tired face with coarse pale hands.

* * *

Iruka smiled to himself as he set out his small table for two. It had been a while since he'd had any sort of company. He was usually too busy to entertain others.

Seeing Katumi was still somewhat unnerving, he still couldn't believe it when she'd jumped him that night. He'd thought it was some cruel jutsu in the form of his deceased friend.

Hm, but it seemed he was wrong, it was evident the second she opened her mouth, she was the Katumi that he knew.

She is certainly an enigma, and throughout his life, he'd never known anyone quite like Kat. The minute you thought you understood anything about her; it would suddenly change to quite the opposite.

They had shared many pivotal moments as friends and Iruka had always stood by her when he was needed, he believed in her, which very few did. Iruka had never forgotten the day that she had become a jounin. He had been so proud of her. But, pride was soon outgrown by fear and concern.

_Snow was thick on the tops of buildings and iced the sludge on the streets. The sky was blank, smothered by a thick grey cloud that had been there for days. The Hokage had been waiting at the gate of Konoha, shining torches leading the way for the few that were to return victorious._

_Iruka and other Shinobi were crowded in the appropriate areas waiting in silent eagerness to see who had returned as Jounin. At the time, he himself was preparing for his own Chunin exam, and had no concept at all of what was to be endured. So he waited patiently, hands clasped together in the bitter cold. _

_After hours it seemed, figures started to emerge from the frozen fog, four? No six? … Ten returned as jounin. They looked aged. They had left so full of vitality and vigour but now. They stooped injured, exhausted, a shadow of their former selves. _

_Agonizing minutes passed by as they dragged their way towards their home. They had been gone for nearly 10 months now, and it showed in their weary faces and broken posture. _

_Some were in better shape than others, and a few had to lean on each other for support. Katumi hobbled along with as much dignity as she could muster. Her eyes were lifeless, staring dead ahead, not even acknowledging the crowd so full of excitement and trepidation. _

_Iruka will never forget that look. So hollow… numb… haunting. He had never seen a group of people that had looked so alone or lost. The day that they had learnt what it took to be a Shinobi. _

_Iruka has never asked Katumi to this day, what happened in those months, and he never will. Iruka vowed on that day that he would never become a Jounin. _

Iruka finished laying out the table and when satisfied with his handy work, he went to check on the broth he had made.

Around half an hour later he heard a knock on the door, and he promptly went to answer it. The door creaking heavily on its hinges.

"Well colour me happy! Iruka in an apron?!"

Iruka was confused at her amusement, but upon looking down at himself, he remembered he was in a rather feminine affair of an apron, a vision in shiny lemon yellow. Clumsily he tried to undo the knot around his neck as quickly as possible before tossing it to the side.

"I didn't want to get my clothes all splashed and stained."

Stepping by Iruka she took off her boots and stretched, "You're such a rugged manly man, Iruka."

Iruka grinned, "As are you, malady."

In mid yawn she nodded, "Can't argue with that."

"Anyway, come and have a seat, I made some food."

Katumi's eyes lit up slightly, she always did have a soft spot for Iruka's food, and she often told him that if he wasn't so blatantly gay (which he vehemently denied) she would have snapped him up long ago.

"What did you make for me then? Some of those little roll things I used to go crazy over??"

Iruka sighed, "Of course. I remember when you were a Chunin, you used to make come to your training _everyday_ to bring you your favourite snack."

"I never MADE you. I merely suggested you could."

"Only suggested it?! On pain of death by kunai."

Katumi started laughing, it was true as a kid she was a pain in the ass, and used to order around Iruka like a minion. He could have fought back but he seemed to worship the ground she walked on simply because she was more senior than him. And although she never told him, she and her father had always kept an eye out for him – kind of like a sister/guardian team. Iruka had lost his parents the night the Kyuubi attacked and had spent most of his childhood living alone, as no child should.

"Ah, such good times we had."

Katumi took a seat at the table and grimaced slightly at the expensive looking, red wine bottle.

"Don't worry Kat." He tossed her a beer from the fridge that she barely managed to catch.

"You can read me like a book."

She snapped the top off and took a long relaxing swig. Iruka put a steaming pot on the table and meaty aromas rose in the steam and tickled Katumi's senses. He served it into two neat china bowls and sat down as well.

"Bon appetite."

However Katumi was already close to half way through her bowl so she just looked up and grinned.

"Your always in such a hurry…"

Iruka cleared his throat. There were a few other reasons why he wanted Katumi, to be alone with him. Katumi sensed his sudden anticipation and looked at him carefully.

"You are ok… right, Kat?"

She raised her pierced eyebrow.

"You know your home now, you don't need to be so…"

Pushing her bowl roughly away from her she looked slightly angry, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Look, I don't mean anything by it. But I just…"

She glared at him, "You just what?"

Iruka sighed quietly, "I just worry about you. It's great your back, _truly_. Everyone missed you."

Closing her eyes she spoke gruffly, "Get to the point Iruka." She said his name dangerously, emphasizing each syllable. She knew what he was getting to.

"I don't know what happened in those years you were gone, but…"

She spoke very quietly, so hushed that Iruka barely heard her, "You're right."

Iruka stood up and went over to his friend; he knelt by her and placed his own rough hand over her clenched white one.

Looking at him, her eyes were glazed with fury, so much so that Iruka let her hand go immediately.

"You're right. You don't know. You don't know anything about it, and you never will."

Standing up swiftly she grabbed her bag and marched towards the door, smoothing down her hair she looked straight at Iruka. Another look he won't ever forget.

She spoke softly, her eyes looked damp, "Don't ever mention this again to me, as long as we're both alive, got it."

Iruka knelt there dumb founded as she exited his house, the door left swinging in her wake.

* * *

Silently, and swiftly, Itachi strode through the damp musky tunnels, his mind preoccupied with strategies to dictate to Pain. Coming to a large clearing he moved through the uneven terrain to Kisame.

"Itachi. Pain wants to see us."

"I am already aware."

Kisame nodded, "Of course."

The two moved in quiet rehearsed harmony towards the chamber of Akatsuki's leader.

"We have a problem."

Itachi raised an elegant raven eyebrow.

"One of benefactors. Suya, is dead."

"Dead?" Kisame inquired.

Pain's lip curled, "Assassinated."

* * *

Katumi skulked silently around the streets of Konoha, irritation nipping at the back of her mind. Pacing on the bridge she fumed silently. _How dare he? Faking hospitality just to have a bash for some gossip. Scheming…_

Punching the side of the bridge she felt a splintered welt form in the oak plank and could hear the shards of wood falling to the ground like rain where she pulled her fist away.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, trying to soothe herself. _He didn't mean it ok. STOP acting like a baby and go apologize. He's only Iruka, he hasn't got a malicious, or spiteful bone in his body. He's just little, caring Iruka from down the way…_

Leaning on the edge of the rail, above the fist shaped dent, she leant and let the cool breeze sift over her neck and shoulders in the darkness.

"I think I'm losing it…" she muttered to herself in the peace, "Five years away has made me more of a prize bitch than Shinobi hero."

"I agree."

Katumi stiffened immediately. _Dammit why didn't I sense their chakra?_ She didn't recognize the trace and it made her uneasy. Uneasy enough to grab a kunai and throw it straight to their centre of gravity.

Leaping around onto her hackles close to the ground she surveyed her opposition. Standing a few metres away, stood a small man, sporting hair in a short pony tail – the colour was hard to make out in the dark, glasses shining in the dark, and a smug look on his ugly little face.

Already she wanted to break his nose.

"State you identity."

He made a small noise, as if slightly amused, as if he was highly pleased with himself.

"I'm going to give you three seconds…"

"Amusing, isn't it?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits, she was already pissed off enough, "What is? Care to enlighten me, shortass?"

He frowned slightly at the short remark but pushed his glasses slightly higher up his pointy nose.

"For someone who is so vulnerable at the moment, you sure have a positive attitude towards your own ability, don't you."

She wrapped her knuckles around another kunai, but she was intrigued, he wasn't here to kill her. His entire approach towards her told her that this was not an assassination attempt.

"Who are you? And what do you have to do with me, or Konoha."

In dark she saw him tilt his head, the motion caught the lamp light and she saw the emblem on his headband. Her mouth tightened into a thin, white line.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here. What does your snake-demon of a Master want then?"

"How presumptuous, what makes you think I'm here because of him?"

"You look like one of his lapdogs."

The man frowned deeply and reached into his pocket, Katumi adjusted her stance; ready to deal with anything he could dish her. In silence she waited, not blinking, as he rummaged around his clothing. Finally he produced a thin white piece of parchment. Placing it on the ground he gave her one last look.

"You must be the fox then, because you're the one being hounded."

Making hand gestures faster than she could see, she rushed towards him ready to deliver an aggressive but effective Taijutsu assault. But he'd already vanished, flitted off into the darkness, like the creep he was.

Standing still, panting lightly she looked up, "Fuck."

* * *

**Anyway, sorry for the slow update but I've been on holiday. It wasn't fun. But hope you enjoyed and there will be another update in about 5 – 7 days – seeing as I've created a brand new, awesome ****writing schedule****! **

**Aren't I just the most organized thing since sliced bread, no? Review please!**

**Peace out. **


	9. Confinement

**Chapter 8 : Confinement**

**A/N: Um well here it is! Oh and I'm going to be editing my previous chapters a little, to improve them – don't worry though I won't be changing the plot or conversations at all. Anyway thanks to any one who's read this so far ******** nearly 2000 hits!**

* * *

Katumi sprinted through the darkening streets. Twilight was ending and the streets were pretty empty. The beige ground sped under her feet in a frantic blur, her heart was thumping erratically like a drum and it coursed through her muscles. _I've gotta see the Hokage right now. _

In her left hand, was the piece of parchment, scrunched tightly against her sweaty fist. Trying to get her breathing steady she pushed herself to go even faster, willing herself to fly forwards.

Crash.

Ground? Why was she not moving anymore? A shadow stretched over her on the dusty ground. Dazed she glanced up and caught sight of what had knocked her down. A hand was outstretched.

"If you're going to sprint through a street, you should at the very least observe where you're going."

Staring hard through the dying sun's glare she made out the masked face and wild hair at the top of an impressively tall frame. Hatake.

Scrambling to her feet she ignored the outstretched hand. Looking around the floor panting, she saw the now dirty piece of paper. Snatching it up from the ground she faced Hatake and clumsily bowed out of respect for rank.

Between heavy breaths she managed to gasp out, "…Sound… Nin…their here."

Hatake's visible eyebrow sunk to a serious looking glare, "Where."

Katumi indicated behind herself, "At the bridge… a mile back. Three… minutes ago."

Hatake nodded slightly before making several hand signs that Katumi instantly recognized. Calling off into the now smoky distance she shouted, "I'll alert the Hokage."

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk and couldn't but help but gaze out the window and look at his village. The greatest village in the entire Fire Country. Like a jewel that had been passed between hands it was now in his, for the time being. It sparkled in the last shine of the fading light. The moments between day and night was his favourite time of all and found that everything seemed softer and glowing in the pale night.

Adjusting a stack of completed forms he sighed, for the last few days he had had to work especially hard to finish trading route agreements between Konoha and a nearby farming town of Meiytokure.

Catching sight of a picture at the edge of the desk he smiled to himself, a rare picture of his grandson Konohamaru atop the shoulders of his own son Asuma. He was proud of Asuma, although things had never quite worked out as easily between them as they could of. _Maybe one day._

His thoughts were suddenly stolen as he heard a commotion outside the room.

"UNDERSTAND, I need you to go and alert border control NOW."

"So now you require my help then? Funny how it changes round here."

Sarutobi heard something that sounded like a painful crack and then feet suddenly running like crazy away from the door.

"Yeeess… Yes miss I'll go right away… J-just don't do_** that**_ again."

A knock met the door and the Third quirked an eyebrow, something important was going on from what he'd heard.

"Come in."

He was surprised when he saw who entered. He felt an unusual emotion prickle in his head half way between anger and relief. So here she was. Five years since and she'd returned alive. Standing up gently, he walked over to her and observed her thin, but tough exterior.

Katumi looked at his face and recognized its tired look, five years had taken its toll on him, and he looked decidedly frailer and even wiser. She was taken aback by how much older he seemed.

She felt sad and happy at the same time, like she'd rediscovered something precious to herself but suddenly her expression turned serious.

"Hokage – sir. There's a serious situation. Sound are here! I… I don't know how many but… I encountered one on the south bridge, but he teleported before I could attempt a capture. I've just alerted the borders by messenger, and Hatake Kakashi himself has gone to investigate. Hopefully we can stop them before they get out of the country."

The Third looked her straight in the eye, "Katumi, I want you to take a deep breath and calm down. Your no use to us if your in a fluster, ok?"

She took a deep breath and let a more relaxed demeanour take over, "Yes sir."

"Sit."

Nodding her head, she sat down; she knew what was coming now. She'd been expecting this since she first left, and been trying to avoid since she'd returned.

The third sat down and leant his elbows on the desk; his piercing eyes stared straight through her own, as if trying to see through her soul. His gaze made Katumi uncomfortable as if any secrets or thoughts might peek out from her orbs and be realized.

"I'm not going to scold you, or attempt to punish you. I just want you to hear my thoughts out. Understood? You're an adult, and even if you weren't one when you left, you certainly are now. Your demeanour says it all."

Katumi opened her mouth to speak, but it was as dry as if she'd eaten sand. She merely nodded at her superior and fixed her eyes on a spot on the desk between them.

"I never expected you to accept that mission, Katumi. It was dangerous, long and I had counted on you reclining the offer made by Lutsu."

He took a sip from a pretty patterned tea cup sat by his left elbow.

"But it seems you surprised me. I tried to pull as many strings as possible to let you be returned back but even my influence could not achieve it…"

"Even if you had sent for me, I still would not have returned. It was my choice to make."

He held up his hand in a disapproving manner, "I'm not here to discuss should of's and would of's. I'm here to talk about fact. The fact is, **you **went against all advice and it's only a matter of chance that you're still breathing today. Do you understand that Mitsuya?"

Katumi grit her teeth, "Yes sir."

Finishing off the remaining tea in the cup, the Third looked at her, "But I'm thankful you made it. Too many lives have been lost in the pursuit of Suya. And your own, would have been a grievous loss to Konoha."

Katumi stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk, kneeling in front of him she bowed.

"It's too late for me to regret my decision. I haven't made peace with it yet, but maybe one day I will…" She looked away into a corner of the room, "… it's funny. All the time I was away, I couldn't stop thinking about home. But now, that I'm back… I just. Don't really know what to do with myself, y'know?"

Sarutobi leant closer to the woman and made her look him in the eye, "A soldier without orders. It is true, Konoha did not ground to a halt in you absence, but neither has it forgotten you. It may just take you a little time to recover some of yourself."

Katumi suddenly remembered a matter of importance and reached into her pocket, and retrieved the dirty, crumpled stretch of parchment.

"The sound nin who confronted me on the bridge… he left this for me. It's blank, or if there are words, I cannot read them." Sarutobi gently took the parchment and smoothed it out over his lap.

"He called me, a fox. Said I was being, _'hounded'_. Do you know what he may have been referring to?"

Sarutobi frowned, "I do not know, but something is obviously afoot. You need to think hard about what he may have meant. I am curious as to why Sound would infiltrate Konoha, a particularly dangerous area for them, just to deliver this to you."

Continuing to study the paper, he failed to notice anything immediately, "Hm, quite a commodity if I ever saw one. There is obviously more to this than meets the eye. But I cannot make it out on first appearance. I'll need time to analyse it. Though it's not the first time an encryption similar to this has been used."

"So you think there's something written on it then?"

Sarutobi nodded briefly. Folding the paper, he placed it in a desk drawer and locked it with a small key from his pocket.

"I've come to a decision Katumi."

"Yes sir."

"I don't want you getting involved with this. You've given five years already to service so you are due a rest. I will assign others to deal with this situation, understood? You are suspended from duty for a month, and will be given all you due payments and reimbursement for anything you've lost during your time away."

"But Sir, I feel that my input to this could prove extremely valuable. It obviously involves myself somehow… I just don't want to be kept in the dark about what kind of situation I'm in."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "My word is final Katumi, don't press me."

Standing up Katumi held back her frustration, "I apologize sir."

"However, if you feel the incessant need to do _something._Go and find my secretary and she'll organize something for you." Katumi's ears pricked up, "There are several Genin in training at the present, and I think that they could benefit from some extra support…"

"Like a teaching aid?? Sir I'm not particularly…..mm, in tune with children."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Ahhh, there's nothing to it. You're a Jounin; you've faced far worse than a bunch of thirteen year old Genin."

"I humbly beg to disagree." She muttered under her breath, which made the Hokage laugh even harder.

"Now, off you go, and try to forget about this evening's events."

Katumi turned to exit with a bow of her head, the meeting had gone slightly easier than she expected, "I will stay out of the frying pan for now, but if things get too hot, I will intervene."

She paused by the door as Sarutobi called out to her, "You wouldn't be a Mitsuya if you didn't."

* * *

Jin stood at the border gate to Konoha and sighed, it was coming to the end of a long boring shift, during another long boring day. The only thing that he was looking forward to was stopping by at Kat's place on his way home. He had a surprise for her, which he hoped she would like, seeing as she was not fond of unexpected things.

Shivering slightly in the cool breeze, he shifted around in his chair, they had posted him on ground level as opposed to the guard tower and he begrudged them as he thought about the protective shelter of the stilted hut.

Fiddling with his thumbs he was surprised to suddenly see someone standing in front of him. _How did I not notice them?_Looking up he was struck speechless to see the legendary Ninja Kakashi Hatake stood right before him, mask and all.

Jin had seen him from afar at various events but had never seen him up close, let alone be seeked out by the infamous Jounin.

"S-sir, how can I be of assistance?" Jin asked nervously, this was about the random encounter he'd had in ages.

"There are Sound Nin in the surrounding areas, one breached his way into Konoha and was met by another Jounin, he fled before he could be captured."

Jin's eyes widened at the news. There had been no trace of an infiltration at any of the gates or walls, or there would be an absolute uproar in security. Kakashi Hatake continued his talk, "There may be just one of several of them around this area, and I want everyone on the border control in complete alert. Do you understand?"

"I'll get on it right away Sir. Will anybody be exiting Konoha in pursuit of them? We need to log it sooner than later?"

"Yes, I've assembled an ANBU squad. We'll be leaving in about," Looking at the sky he documented the time, "four seconds."

In four seconds exactually a group of six ANBU appeared casually beside Kakashi, after saluting Kakashi, they left in a blur of colours that dissolved into the woods as they spread out, hunting out their prey.

Jin stood there for a second, watching the spot where they had vanished into the woodland. _Man, I'm gonna be like one of them, one day…_

* * *

Meanwhile back at her apartment, Katumi paced around. Stuff was going on and she couldn't do anything about it. _Forbidden_, to do anything about it. It was taking a lot out of her not to be furious with Hokage.

"EUGH!"

She flung herself onto her sofa. Her eyes caught sight of the stack of papers on the table, wrenching herself up she went over to it and sat down with a resigned thud.

_Somebody's gotta do it._

Five minutes of doodling later she concluded that she was far too worked up to do any sort of "quiet" work. Her brain was beyond active and thoughts flew from conclusion to conclusion, trying to make sense of the night's events so far.

"It just does not make sense! Suya is DEAD! D-E-D…man I've really gotta get myself some spelling lessons one of these days."

Rubbing her throbbing temples she got a blank piece of paper and scribbled random ideas and previous thoughts down. Frowning she linked them together as best she could but still – none of it made any sense.

She hadn't known the identity of any of her other teammates during the mission and they were replaced so frequently in the end she stopped trying to get to know them, as they usually died soon anyway. So it's not like she could ring any of them up all jolly and ask whether they'd been approached by sound, heck, she didn't even know if they were even from Konoha.

The leader of the mission was Captain Bleakon Lutsu, a brilliant man and Ninja mastermind, far superior in skill to any of his comrades. He was the only one who knew her name. Her real name though; during the five years away she was referred to as Li to protect her identity. Lutsu had always treated her with respect even though she was one of the lowest ranking ninjas in the ever changing group.

It tookher a while but eventually she came to realize that she was only alive because of Lutsu, he had subtly but consistently put her in the safest positions, best sleeper cell, and found other duties for her to attend to at times of danger. Katumi had never mentioned her findings to him, but was merely grateful in silence and accepted his orders without complaint or question.

He was a remarkable man, right up to the end, and Katumi would never forget his sacrifices.

Prickles formed in the corner of her eyes and she wept, frustrated and confused, coming home was harder than leaving, she had returned, but in pieces.

* * *

**That's the next update done and dusted, thank you for reading. Reviews are very welcome, I want to know what you think, negative or positive it's all helpful x**


	10. Visitors

Chapter 9: Visitors

**A/N: ****There's been a tad of confusion by a couple of readers – but this is not a Kakashi x Iruka fiction. Sorry, I but I only think Yaoi works when the two characters are actually gay and from what I know of Kakashi and Iruka is that they seem to be straight. Aww sorry Yaoi fans but there's not going to be any in this fic ******** xxx love you guys anyway.**

* * *

That night Katumi tossed and turned in her bed. Nightmares kept flowing through her mind, like illogical horror movies playing in slow motion.

_I'm going to make it this time._

_Gotta keep running..._

_Her kimono was tripping her up, twisting around her legs with shredded lengths. _

_You must not stop now..._

_She could see it up above, through the rain and trees, that orange sting of light, the omen of the end._

_Don't you dare stop now... _

_It could see her, it's eyes... oh those eyes... ripped through her like a kunai... so great.. but so terrible. _

_Look away._

_Ninjas leaping, fighting, shredding, being shredded. _

_The poor thing, it's been used. Howling in pain… outnumbered. We lock eyes, I see it's pain._

_Pity for the beast._

_The Kyuubi. _

_Look away Kat. Don't look. Don't you dare_

_I look. _

_The games over now. _

_No more dares._

_Game over. _

_Darkness..._

_Don't leave me here Daddy. It's dark… I don't like the dark, you know that…Daddy? Please… I don't want to be alone… _

Her mumbling and twitching woke herself up and she found herself on her bed panting and sweaty in the dark.

"Not that again…. I hate my subconscious, why can't it ever just say things straight out??"

Rubbing her damp forehead she sat up and stretched up. The movement bought on a sudden leap in her stomach and she found herself sprinting to her en suite where she crashed over the toilet seat and hurled her stomach's content down the clean white porcelain. Shuddering she retched again and again and again. Her organs had now moved from undigested food onto bile – _wonderful,_ she noted sourly. The bitter liquid stung her nose and tasted like a dead cat.

Finally she stopped retching and gripped onto the sides of the toilet while she regained her balance. She could feel her heartbeat in her head and it gave her a headache.

"..Fuckin' Iruka's food….." she muttered to herself in the fluorescent lighting. She had always hated being sick. Then again that was hardly unusual, she couldn't think of anyone who did enjoy it – unless they were seriously weird.

Dragging her feet along to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and sipped at the clear, cool fluid. It helped to settle her delicate stomach and sitting down on the sofa she flicked on the telly.

The small clock on the corner of the screen showed that it was into the small hours in the morning.

"Great."

Suddenly she heard some knocking at her door, quite rapid and loud for such a time of night. Mrs Hayatsaigo was going to have a field day in the morning – but then again it's not like that was anything new.

"Katumi. Get up."

The knocking increased and the wry tone to the voice gave her a valuable hint as to who it was. Shuffling up to the door she open the door but kept the chain linked to the wall.

"What for the love of kami do you want Genma? It's 2:30 in the morning."

Genma slyly grinned at her, the little stick hanging from the corner of his smile.

"Well aren't we bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning! Rough night last night love?"

Unchaining the door she groaned at him and walked back into her apartment, going into the kitchen she fished a carton of milk from the fridge she sipped it from the spout.

"You look like shit Kat? You ok."

One thing she liked about Genma was that he was always direct and talked to her like a guy instead of sugar coating everything he said like Jin or Iruka.

"Upset stomach that's all. I was awake when you knocked. Or should I say banged? You know I've got a crabby old lady living below me who will relish this opportunity to scold me."

He sat himself on the edge of her counter and smirked.

"Well it seems you've been getting yourself into enough trouble at the moment. Counting off his fingers he constructed a verbal list, "Yelling at Iruka – by the way, nice job he looked like he was gonna cry, ha. Encountering Sound nin, and… oh yeah, pissing off the Hokage – all in one night!" He mock applauded her.

Walking by him she gave him a less than gentle shove but as expected he managed to land on his feet.

"For starters… Iruka was being nosy and deserved it. Secondly the sound nin found ME not the other way around, and hang on… how do you know about that?"

Genma tapped his nose, "Secret."

Kat raised an eyebrow, "Hatake? Well did he manage to get them? I wanted to go but alas…" She thumped herself resignedly on the sofa, "I'm forbidden to help."

Genma leant against the wall, "There's probably a good reason why. I can name a few."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, although you've been on a long and dangerous mission doesn't change the fact that your still not advanced enough for this – so you can leap off you high horse and let us big boys sort it out. And… you need a rest hun, come on Kat. You've been back for the better part of five days, it will probably do you some good to have time off."

Katumi scowled as she sipped her milk, "Is there a reason why you've come round at such an uncivil hour then, or just to irritate me to the point of stabbing you?"

Adjusting his bandana he sighed, "Kakashi sent me, just to let you know that you're not in any immediate danger and that ANBU have thoroughly scouted the area and found no reason to suggest that Sound are anywhere near the close proximity."

"How noble of him."

"Do you really have to be such an axe wound all the time? The guy did you a huge favour, most people are pretty lucky to have someone like Kakashi watching their back. You're lucky he was there when he was."

Katumi scoffed, but she knew he was right, if Hatake hadn't of been there then she would have had to of chosen to either alert the authority or chase after the Nin herself – and the either way the results wouldn't of been that great.

"Ok you can have that one Genma, I am very glad that he was there when he was. Give him my best regards. Happy?"

"Very."

Fiddling with the bottom of her shirt she sighed, "You'll never guess what Sarutobi suggested I do to alleviate any boredom."

Genma raised an eyebrow and moved his stick from side to side **(A/N: LOL )**.

"Said I should ask if there are any Genin teams that need a hand for the Chunin exam." She snorted.

"Some of them could use extra help. But then again… it's not like you're the most patient of people."

"I resent that comment Genma! I can be _very _patient, just… not with kids. Particularly bratty ones."

"Pot calling the kettle black, you were not exactually a pleasure as a kid."

Kat chuckled, "Maybe."

"Well there you go – go on; you'd be helping them out. Some of them really need all the help they can get."

"I'll think about it. Depends how bad the boredom gets."

Ruffling her head from behind, "That's my generous gal."

After she shoved him off she smoothed down her ruffled hair, "Yeah yeah, now you gonna leave me in peace or what?"

Genma chuckled, "I've got places to be, but I better see you at the pub tomorrow."

"Sure." Katumi offered groggily as she all but pushed him out the door. After he was gone she turned off the lights and went back to her warm inviting bed. But only after brushing her teeth – successfully banishing the horrible milky/sick breath.

The next morning whilst chomping on her toast she heard a knock on the door. Putting down her tea cup she walked to the door, muttering to herself.

"That better not be Genma again…"

Unlatching the door she was happy to see Jin standing outside, holding some packages.

"Heya Kat, these were at the bottom of the stairs, they've got your name written on them."

Beckoning him through to her kitchen she put the mail on the table and flipped through the beige wrappings.

"Hmm, looks like they've decided to finally pay me."

Jin grinned, "That's great, maybe you can get this place fixed up now."

"Yes I might just do that; the living room needs some serious overhaul. I can't believe some of the crap I bought back then. I had no taste whatsoever."

They both chuckled and Jin poured and devoured a cup of tea.

"So what's on your schedule today then Jin?"

He scratched the back of his blonde head, "Not much, I think a bit of guard duty this afternoon. Pardon my French, but I am in the shit after last night."

Kat looked at him imploringly.

"Sound managed to carve a way into Konoha last night, us on patrol didn't even notice. Hatake Kakashi himself appeared in front of me, and then all of sudden he told me that they'd infiltrated the walls. Then an ANBU squad just appeared behind him and they went. Man, all that guy has to do is snap his fingers and anyone would listen to him – his presence alone just commands respect. He said that the Sound Nin had met a Jounin in Konoha… you have any idea who?"

Katumi felt bad about lying to him, but had made the decision to not involve any more people than necessary.

"No idea Jin, sorry."

"That's ok. Well look Kat, I've gotta be going but take it easy today ok. Hey - why don't you go to the hairdressers? Or the spa or something, you've seemed a little tense since you got back."

"Maybe I will."

"Bye."

Closing the door after him she yawned and stretched, she was feeling better since the night's events and decided that maybe for once she would spoil herself a little. Especially since she'd just gotten an insane amount of cash.

* * *

"The Hokage needs you to, call Daiyo, arrange his effects, sort out the treaties in date order… are you listening?"

The young lady behind the desk just sighed and continued filing her nails – a complete secretary cliché. The shirty middle aged man in front of her continued to list off chores for her to do. _This, _was not quite what she had expected, when she'd signed up for this job she thought it was going to be glamour… ok, well maybe not quite glamour but maybe just look pretty and smile at people visiting the Hokage. Not that they were usually hard to look at – some of the ninja's in Konoha…yummmmy.

"Are you listening to me, Yuhko?"

She put the file down and looked at him exasperatedly, "I think we both know that I'm not. And even if I was, what are the chances that I would even bother to try and remember them all let alone complete them? Huh."

He looked like he was going to blow a fuse. Rapidly he dropped her list of chores on the desk and stomped off grumbling about such the poor-standard-of-employees.

"Man, he _really_ needs to get laid."

"I agree."

Yuhko's eyes popped open, whipping her head round she saw a young woman stood leaning on the desk. Yuhko spotted the head band wrapped around the arm of the woman and recognized her briefly.

"…Hello Miss. Please don't do that again – I nearly pissed my pants."

The Jounin woman laughed, tossing her brown pony tail from side to side as she chuckled.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

Yuhko smoothed down her pale curls and cleared her throat with a small cough.

"So, can I help you at all?"

"I was just wondering if you have any information about the Genin teams that I training for the Chunin exams?"

"Sure."

After flicking through a few trays of sheets and documents, Yuhko found the correct piece. Highlighting a few sentences, she slid it across the desk to the Jounin.

"Here are all the Genin and their Senseis'. If you need to find them today then most of them will probably be at the training fields. Ok?"

"Thanks."

After a couple of hand seals, the Jounin left, leaving the lazy receptionist choking on the thick grey fumes.

* * *

**Well Kiddos there's another chapter to keep you satisfied for a lil while longer xx R & R pretty please , reviews motivate me xx**


	11. Confidantes

Chapter 10: Confidantes 

A/N: I got a couple of reviews for the last chapter – but they were REALLY gorgeously kind but I'm back anyway! I know people (ok, optimism again with the plural, but I think I 'm pretty safe to assume that hopefully, _a person,_ reads it) read it so please, can you just write even one tiny word telling me what you think?? Thank you so much, I really value you guys, sorry that it's moving a little slow still.

* * *

It was getting a couple of hours into their training session and Sakura was already tired. And despite their verbal denial she was pretty positive that Naruto, and _possibly_ Sasuke were just as tired as she was. She sat on the sidelines next to Kakashi, watching Naruto and Sasuke flying around, splintering their Kunai targets around the area.

"You'll be up next Sakura." Kakashi didn't even look up from his beloved, but well worn book, knowing that she'd heard him.

Sakura adjusted her headband and adorned a determined expression; _I gotta do it faster this time. I can't catch up to Sasuke but maybe I can match Naruto's time._

The grey sky wasn't very impressive but the muggy air hinted at the previous days' heat. The grass was very dried out and scratched her ankles as she sat cross legged waiting for Sasuke, _then_ Naruto to return. Suddenly a gust of wind made her hair blow and she looked up seeing Sasuke, looking slightly ruffled but hiding any signs that he'd put in much effort.

"Good Sasuke." Their sensei commented plainly, no other words needed.

Sasuke smirked lightly, pleased at his handy work. He made his way to a rock and perched himself at the edge of it, recovering himself after his denied hard work privately.

Then a loud "OW" and a heavy thump drew Sakura's attention to the orange clothed lump at their Sensei's feet.

"….How'd I do….." Naruto managed to spit out in between wiping dirt off his tongue.

"Better than last time. However don't become over excited at the end, it leaves you vulnerable to mistakes."

"Aw. Ok Sensei – Next time I WILL beat Sasuke. Believe it."

"Whatever you say…" Kakashi offered, seemingly uninterested. It seemed he'd reached a good chapter in his book, noted Sakura.

"You're up now Sakura."

She nodded and stood up, stretching out the muscles in her legs and arms.

"You can do it Sakura!!"

"…err thanks Naruto." She looked wistfully over at Sasuke who just continued to sharpen the kunai laid out over his lap without even glancing at her. Inner Sakura was pumped to get his attention by doing the fastest time ever, _I'll give him something to look at, Konoha's … PINK HURRICANE is on her way!_

Getting ready for her go she strapped all her kunai around her hips and got ready to sprint.

"Ready…Steady…Go." Kakashi drawled from the sideline, flipping through the pages of his Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura, didn't need telling twice and shot off, ready to give those hammered targets fresh hell.

* * *

Katumi strolled down the pathway towards the training field pondering to herself. _Now what is the best way to get a bunch of pre-pubescent Genin to like you...mmm… food, alcohol…toys?! THINK Katumi, what did you want when you were 9?? Well I wanted Yogi cards … I know! I'll bring them my old duel monster card collection, genius Kat! _

Katumi's thoughts were split when she heard a whizzing noise followed by sick squelching noise that shuddered through her left arm. This was followed by a stinging sensation that's licked through her shoulder like a flame.

Looking to her left arm she was mildly surprised to see a Kunai embedded in the soft, relaxed flesh of the back of her arm.

"OW."

A thin stream of blood started to slide down her arm. _Where the hell did that come from? Or better question, who?_

It couldn't be Sound, ANBU had seen them off. They wouldn't of been able to make it back in, especially in such little time teamed with the amplified security. Examining the kunai she saw the Konoha emblem carved into the handle. So it had come from a ninja of Konoha. Then again this was the training fields.

Maybe someone had missed a target or something. Fingering the offensive knife she winced, it was lodged in there good, and the real damage would happen when she pulled it out. And there was no way she could get the angle to pull it swiftly, so it was gonna be messy. Great.

_Someone else needs to get this out and seal the wound up quickly with chakra. Maybe Gai or Asuma will be out in the fields._ Setting off at controlled pace to stop the blood flowing fast, she grit her teeth and paced down the path.

"If I ever find out which little shit got me I'm gonna tear them a new belly button…" She grumbled to herself the whole way, the stinging in her arm numbing slightly. The initial surprise was now gone and had been replaced by a gnawing aggravation.

* * *

Kakashi felt a pang in his awareness. A chakra signal was coming into the perimeter. _Perhaps we have a visitor…I did ask the guards to send word of any problems. _

Flipping his book shut and pocketing it in one fluid motion he looked over expectantly to the source of the signal. Around 300 metres away was a jounin, he just couldn't work out who it was.

"Kaka-Sensei, someone's coming our way." Naruto piped up.

"Do you recognize them?"

Naruto squinted at the person and then smiled when he identified them, "Hey, I think its Katumi… why is she coming over here?"

Kakashi didn't answer but silently confirmed that it was that jounin girl. He understood that she was back to Konoha for a while. He'd been glad for her tip off after he'd bumped into her, _literally_, yesterday. He'd searched for Sound for hours after but they had managed to escape reasonable perimeters.

She was walking kind of… oddly. Her speed was slow, and she was also occasionally dabbing at something on her left shoulder. Squinting harder he suddenly saw that something was sticking out of her left arm, something not only foreign but embedded deeply into her flesh.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakura gabbled at the grumpy looking jounin sat on the grass, having her shoulder tended to by Kakashi.

"Just don't…" Katumi stopped mid-sentence to wince as part of her muscle was fused together again by chakra, "…do it again."

Turning her head around she glared, "Can you by any chance be a little gentler?"

Kakashi ignored her statement and carried on treating her shoulder, luckily it was only a flesh wound and would only leave a small scar once healed by chakra.

"What were you doing round here anyway?" Naruto piped up.

"Is it unusual for ninja to go to the training fields?" She spat sarcastically, the stinging pain wiping away any attempts at politeness. However her brashness seemed to bounce off the group like water on ceramics.

"…so what were you guys doing anyway?" Katumi offered trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensations in her arm.

"Hitting things with kunai." Chirped Naruto happily, whilst fiddling with his garish tracksuit.

Hatake's deep voice rolled out, "Actually it was a target exercise designed to practise their stamina and accuracy under pressure."

"Well they need some more practise," She indicated the crusty dried blood on her arm, "evidently."

"Sorry." Sakura seemed slightly on the verge of tears, which made Katumi feel a pang of guilt. The brimming eyed girl reminded her slightly of Iruka as a kid.

Hatake spoke up again, "Don't apologize again Sakura. Mitsuya knows it was an accident."

Sakura nodded and swallowed hard. Deciding the girl felt bad enough, Katumi gave her a reassuring look, showing that her scorn was mostly just talk.

The other two Genin eventually followed Sasuke's lead and sat in silence, their positive mood officially dampened. Katumi felt a little awkward. Ok, understatement there. Katumi felt extremely awkward. The silence was stifling as they sat there, Hatake patching up her cut, which she discovered unsurprisingly as ex-ANBU, he was doing a good job of.

"…So. Chunin exams are coming up? Anyone thinking of signing up?"

The three looked at their sensei expectantly; it seemed Kat had padded upon a grey, perhaps sensitive area.

Hatake grunted slightly as he continued to finely flow chakra through her shoulder, sealing the skin, "I have not decided yet."

The three Genin looked away, as if disappointed, probably having received that very answer for a while now.

The silence once again settled upon the group. _'Tough crowd'_ Kat noted. Trying once more to pick up the mood she tried a hand at being hip'.

"So, how about those Yogi cards? They're pretty cool…right kids?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at her as if she was a hundred years old, and Sasuke's sarcastic smirk did little to reassure her. Katumi's lip tightened.

"I liked them. They were all the… 'rage' when I was 9."

"We're not 9. WE'RE 12." The Genin corrected indignantly.

Katumi dismissed it, if they weren't going to play pleasant conversation ball, then she may as well just wind them up. "Yeah, yeah – 9, 12; same thing."

Sasuke muttered coolly, "Three years difference mean anything?"

Katumi snorted, "Three years? Pft, that's nothing. God you guys are still babies – you should be in nurseries not playing with knives."

The glares they gave her looked like they could slice right through her. At least she was getting some sort of reaction this time. Patronization sure was fun. Suddenly the chakra flow stopped and her shoulder shuddered as the air suddenly felt much colder around it.

"There. The scarring is minimal." Kakashi's voice was so dull. _Would it kill the guy to be a little more enthusiastic about anything? Hmm. Maybe that's his weakness, laughter or any form of fun relatedness…could KILL him, THEE great Sharingan copy-nin…dead from a smile!_

"…err thanks. I owe you one." Feeling her shoulder she could only feel a faint line, barely the thickness of a wire, "Wow. I can barely feel it."

She heard a light grunt and looking at the masked Shinobi, she saw him nose deep in one of his books. She liked that about him, EVERYONE complained about his books and people always got offended or embarrassed around those books – and yet Kakashi just sat there and read as if nothing about it was abnormal. She thought it was brilliant that he didn't care. She loved quirks like that - they made people far more interesting.

Turning back to the kids she saw them poured over a crude map drawn into the ground, with kunai marking several unknown landmarks. Katumi raised an eyebrow and silently approached the absorbed children. They were speaking in hushed tones and the Sasuke boy was pointing at things on the dirt map occasionally as he spoke.

"What are we looking at then?"

They're eyes shot up in sudden, guilty, unison. Sasuke smoothly wiped his hand across the makeshift map effectively wiping the dusty ground clean. Naruto looked straight up at her.

"Nothing."

Katumi snorted and crouched down beside the gang, "Come on. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Though you act like it." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Watch it." Katumi warned. Moving closer to Sakura she sat herself down on the dusty ground and crossed her legs. These kids were up to something and she was going to find out what.

"… Seems to me, that you guys are plotting something… something… devious?"

Sakura gulped, her voice came out several octaves higher than it's usual pitch, "…No, we're not."

Katumi leant back on her elbows and continued to observe the kids with mild amusement.

"You're a poor liar. You can tell me. I'm not you're sensei – what the hell am I gonna do to stop you?"

They seemed to look at each other, as if mentally contemplating her trust worth. Naruto scrutinized her, from head to toe.

"What's in it for us, if we tell you?"

"That's a particularly smart observation from you Naruto … what would you gain from someone like me knowing?? Maybe… some help?"

Sasuke raised an elegant, raven eyebrow, "What's in this for you?"

Katumi chuckled, "Entertainment."

They looked doubtful. Sakura whispered towards Sasuke – evidently relishing the chance to get close to her teammate, "Maybe we could use some help… after all she is a Jounin. She's bound to have a few tricks up her sleeves."

"You should listen to her – she's a smart one."

Yet more contemplative glares. Jeez they were worse than Mrs Hayatsaigo, kids were supposed to be jovial and enchanting, what ever happened to those two virtues?! Hanging out with them made her feel older than ever, no sign of her inner child showing up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "No thanks."

Katumi raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Good luck then, you'll need it, little Genin."

More glares.

Standing up she began a series of well used hand signs, "If you need me later, I'll be the one laughing at the sidelines when it all goes Pete Tong." She gave them her trademark grin and disappeared from her spot in a flurry of smoke.

* * *

Iruka sat inside her welcomingly furnished living room, feeling slightly awkward. Perhaps even criminal – after all he did have to 'let' himself in, through a second story window.

He had to talk to her, to make sure she was o.k., Kat had left his in such a temper. Besides, if there was one thing he knew about Kat is that she always pushed away when she needed someone closer. So with this encouraging thought, he sat silently on her sofa trying not be too anxious. Still no sign of her, he'd been waiting for nearly half an hour now.

"I don't remember giving you a key."

Iruka jumped a mile and felt all the hairs on his prickle up uncomfortably. The wry tone gave away their identity. She slid over the back of the sofa and sat next to Iruka on the squashy leather. He twiddled with his thumbs, thinking of something to say.

Katumi stared at bashful man at her side, smiling at his familiar manner, he did always want to play peacekeeper.

"Cup of tea?"

"…Yes please."

Iruka looked at her grin and knew that they were ok, things like this didn't really need words. They were both apologetic but who knew who needed to apologize, when tea and mutual understanding worked so well.

Standing over the whistling kettle she thought of things she needed to do … like buy some teabags. Coffee was going to have to do.

"Kat? Did you hear that Sound infiltrated Konoha last night? Nobody knows how they got in, or out, for that matter. Kakashi and an ANBU squad were dispatched all night long to hunt them. But they had already disappeared."

Katumi raised her eyebrows in mock shock, "Really?!"

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Don't get snippy with me Mitsuya. I was only wondering if you know."

"Well on sabbatical or not, word gets around us Jounin."

"You're on sabbatical?"

"Might as well be. Sarutobi-sama says that I'm not to take part in anything… missions, detective work, ANBU … basically nothing fun, zilch."

Iruka raised an eyebrow as Katumi passed him a mug of coffee, "You have a strange concept of fun."

She leant back with a yawn, "Being in ANBU does that to you."

Sitting cross-legged on the ugly looking, patch work armchair she looked Iruka up and down, "I'm allowed to do one job though…"

"…yes, well what is it then? It can't be that bad."

"To train Genin for the exams."

Iruka tried to keep a straight face for a minute of two before crying out in laughter, "HA HA HA HA!"

She raised a thin mahogany eyebrow, "Finding something amusing Iruka?"

"Just you… with kids, ha ha ha."

"You don't think I got it in me? I am totally … _down _with the new generation, ok? "

He burst into further laughter but it ended as a pillow hit him square in the face, knocking his coffee down his front and leaving the last laugh on him.

* * *

Iruka left a few hours later and Katumi couldn't help smiling as she washed up their cups and sloshed stale water from the kettle. _'I think its impossible to stay mad at a guy like Iruka – he's like a puppy.'_

Gazing out of the window above sink as she dried to mugs she squinted as a few shadows caught her eye on the roof of the building opposite. _Three _shapes moving across the roof, too fast for civilians and if her poor depth perception was anything to go by, they were too small to be adults. _'What are those kids up to?'_

Naruto and Sakura panted lightly behind Sasuke on top of Mr. Miyumura's Dried Goods Inc. Carefully waiting for their target to walk by them. The late afternoon sun was beating down on them as they crouched low at the edge of the roof, staring down at the street below intently. Fish and Vegetable vendors were chatting to each other heartily as they packed away their carts for the end of the day.

"Boo."

"Ahhhh!!"

They all whipped their heads around and struggled to make out the face of their attacker, through the sun's glare. Sakura didn't look amused as Naruto's hand had instinctively slapped over her mouth as she had screamed.

"Well, well, well. What have I caught myself here? Three Genin spying."

After realising the voice belonged to Katumi, the shifty looking three immediately morphed into a series of glares. Katumi squatted down next to them and looked over the edge.

"So was this the master plan, eh? Pretty obvious you were up here, if you don't mind some constructive criticism."

"Go away Kat." Naruto whispered to her.

Katumi raised an eyebrow, "I can tell this 'mission' is getting juicy? What does it matter if I blow your cover?"

Sasuke hissed at her, "Keep your voice low."

"Ok…" She shifted over to the edge of the building as well and scanned the street.

"What are you guys waiting for? Or…whom?"

The three looked blankly at her, but Sakura's eyes moved from Naruto and Sasuke wondering if they might as well let her in on the plan or she was going to spoil their cover anyway.

"We're not going to tell you anything, so you may as well leave now, and not agitate us further."

"As appealing as that sounds to me, as I am dying for some ramen, I would much rather stick around and see what is so important about your little scheme."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and they seemed to share a (only just) mutual understanding.

"If we tell you who we're waiting for, will that shut you up?" Sasuke offered.

"Hmm depends how interesting it is. Now spill…"

Sakura leant a little forward, "It all started about a week ago…"

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, this chapter was a little funner to write and I felt in the mood today – thank you for reading and seriously guys a little review goes a long way with writer's like me – we are hopelessly co-dependant on feedback! Bye xx


	12. Mad 'Skillz'

**A/N: Awww I really want to thank all of my reviewers – you are such lovely people.**

**Amethyst Princess 27:**** I'm so glad you like Kat! I like her too, though I gotta say she can seriously piss a person off, I think she's definitely going to have to get her ass handed to her sometime to knock her down a peg :D Thank you so much, you're review was really happy and light and made me smile all day!**

**Meerakari:**** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's the nicest review I've ever gotten! I really don't want this story to end up as bad as some as the ones with OC's are. I'm soooooo happy everytime I read your review and it makes me want to write page after page… I know it's a little slow at the moment but this is going to be a big project and I may take it off and re-edit to make it better/longer as this is probably going to be a 150 K + word fic. SO THANK YOU LOADS and your criticism is really well received and useful.**

**Those two reviews really stood out to me, but all of my other reviews were lovely too, and all criticism is taken into account and used as pro-actively as I can so always tell me what you think – even if you think I don't want to hear it. So anyway, let's get rolling on this chapter…**

* * *

Mad 'Skillz'

"I see…"

The three looked at her expectantly, eyes wide, waiting for the jounin's approval.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Naruto was tugging at his hair, "Well... What do you think?"

Katumi rolled her eyes, "Sorry Kiddo's but your plan is …pretty crappy at best."

"See _teme_! HA! It is a stupid plan!"

Sasuke glowered coolly at the ecstatic Naruto, "And you're plan was any better?"

And the bickering commenced. Katumi started picking at her nails waiting for the name calling to end. Although quite amusingly one side of the name calling was somewhat more sophisticated than the other, but the intentions were about equal.

"Are they always so uncooperative Sakura?"

Sakura turned her rosette head to the young woman sat next to her on the hot stores roof, "Pretty much. Naruto only picks on Sasuke though, because he's jealous."

Katumi's eyebrows raised slightly,_ 'That was pretty harsh, from here he hardly looks jealous – more like he wants to commit some serious GBH, and if he's anything like his father then this Uchiha is in for a bumpy, morphine pumped ride.'_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SAKURA? I'M ANYTHING BUT JEALOUS OF THIS TEME!!"

Katumi rubbed her temples, approaching desperation, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KIDS! Making several, rarely used, hand signs she let a deep breath of relief as the two Genin's mouths were sealed shut with a small smacking noise, much to the surprise of the two idiots who were cut off in mid-rant.

"Mhhhwhh, dddtdnjgjl dhgjm….." The only intelligible noises made from them were muffled curses and threats as they desperately tried to separate their lips.

"Right. Now that you've SHUT THE HELL up. We can get down to business."

Sakura leant forwards on her elbows, intrigued, even the two boys glaring at each other (now Katumi as well) sat still, ears poised.

"Good. You're plan is stupid, because A. You're opposition is smarter than you. Therefore you won't win against them this way."

The grumbling showed that they disagreed, but, tough for them. But there was still hope, "And B. If they know that you've got something against them then this is a pretty obvious approach. So you're best bet is to…"

Anticipation was visible on all their faces, even marring Sasuke's usually passive face.

"…To wait."

"To wait?" Sakura looked liked she was figuring out why this would be their best option. Sitting around doing nothing?! How would that help get justice back?

"Yes. You don't always have to strike whilst the iron's hot, you know. If you keep waiting the opportune moment will arise. I promise. You've just got to practice the most coveted ninja art…patience, and as a gay as that little speech just sounded, it's probably the best advice you'll ever get. Hasty decisions leave sloppy results. Unless you're lucky… or got mad skillz like me."

They seemed to absorb the information for a moment, and then after a snap of her fingers an irritated Naruto and Sasuke were no longer bound to silence. They touched their mouths instinctively, relishing the parting of their freed lips.

"Don't worry, there's no damage to your delicate little pouts."

Glares.

"Waiting then? Hm. But how do you know we'll get a good shot at revenge?" Naruto mused in an uncharacteristically grumpy little way.

Katumi stood up and brushed her dusty backside off, "… I wish I could tell you, but things always even themselves out, even in the most peculiar ways."

Sasuke still looked annoyed as he tightened his sandals around his skinny ankles. Sakura looked at the older Jounin, "Hey Katumi. How come we've never seen you around Konoha before these last few days anyway?"

"I accepted a mission a long time ago. Then I finished it and voila."

Katumi walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the street below, the afternoon sun sweeping down her long back.

A voice dull and passive enough to be assumed Sasuke's drawled out, "Long mission."

"5 years of my life kiddos. And I won't lie and say I never regretted it because in all honesty, I made that decision hastily, and low & behold… sloppy results."

Naruto's orange clad frame stood next to her, watching her face carefully he offered probably the best philosophical observation Katumi had ever heard and she had held conference with some of the wisest Sages and Kages in the lands…

"…Life's a bitch."

She snorted, "Well put Naruto. It is," Katumi turned around and for the first time she smiled genuinely at the three Genin, "Come on then, call it quits for now and let's go get some ramen. My treat."

"Ramen? Really!!!!!! I'm not sure what I want….Miso, or pork? Whaddadoyouthink Katumi? I don't really mind. But you're paying – what are you having?..."

Naruto bounced around, and the other two walked along - their failures forgotten in a moment of noodle lust. They all looked more relaxed, if still not a little annoyed that they had been intercepted. Sasuke still thought they could of done it until that annoying Jounin had stuck her nose into their business – but either way, the mission objectives could be pushed aside for a while, in favour of some R & R.

* * *

After a few hours of listening to arguing children and a hefty bill at Ichiraku's, Katumi walked home in the evening glow. The past few days had been more than a little hectic but the last few hours had kept her mind busy. Maybe she would spend some time training with the current Genin. Especially if any of them were interested in the saber and had enough skill, and most importantly weren't annoying.

_I'll ask some of the Senseis. Senseis?! God, we're all so old now… _

She could never of really imagined someone like Gai becoming a teacher, let alone Iruka.

She carried on walking for a few moments before coming to a break in the pavement where a familiar figure stood waiting for her.

"Kat."

"Heya Jin. What's up."

He raised an eyebrow, "Somebody's trying to be a little too 'cool'. Let me guess, been hanging around Genin?"

Katumi gave him a gentle punch in the arm, but he still rubbed the spot all the same, "Actually I was not 'hanging around', but stopping them from making a huge mistake."

The two started walking down the road, Jin's home on her own route.

"Really? What kind of mistake?"

"A big one."

"I gather that. What were they trying to do."

"Sorry," She tapped her nose in a smug way, "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh come on. I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Promises are promises Jin, and no one keeps a promise like me." She stuck her tongue out at the younger Shinobi. He dawned a sickly sweet smile that made her burst into laughter. She shoved him roughly into a nearby bush and laughed harder as he tried to scramble a way out of the leafy fluff.

Being around Jin was just what she needed, he always brought out the lighter side in her, the joker who liked to wind people up and play childish pranks, as opposed to the wry, stroppy cow that made sarcastic comments all the time.

Kat watched Jin curiously. Putting his hands on his hips and swaggering towards her, he clicked his fingers in a camp way and spoke with a pretentious nasal twang, "You got 3 seconds."

"That supposed to be me?"

Jin was too busy laughing at his own joke to answer.

"Not a bad job. Let's have a go at you…"

Jin blinked, where Katumi had been stood a moment ago, a large sweaty fat man panted on the spot. Looking carefully he was squished into the same guard clothes (the same petite size, comically enough) as Jin and had exaggerated stubble all over his face. Opening his swollen chubby lips he wheezed out, "It's like looking into a mirror!"

Two seconds later in a puff of smoke and Katumi was on the ground absolutely beside herself with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Jin held back his own roaring laughter and tried to look less than amused, "It looked nothing like me….did it?"

Katumi just laughed harder as Jin tried to defend himself, "I'm not fat. Or sweaty… HEY! Kat, I'm not am I? It's not FUNNY! I'm probably going to develop a complex about my looks now, I hope your happy."

Katumi wiped away stray tears, "Oh me, oh my Jin! Your face was just too funny for words. I should of taken a picture!"

Stroppily Jin walked beside her, "You know, you shouldn't waste your Chakra on such immature pranks! Eugh."

She slapped his arm lightly, "Awww Jinny boy. Cheer up, there's plenty more of my chakra left for your ass kicking."

"You want to spar?"

"Hmm. Well I wasn't really feeling like it, but it would be nice to have a friendly match at some point. What about tomorrow? Winner buys lunch?"

"Match on babe." He waved as he split off route into his apartment building, "Be there 9 tomorrow morning. Be there Sharp, I don't tolerate bad punctuality."

"Yeah yeah. 9 then. Bye."

* * *

Ten past Nine the next morning Kat walked (with a new found caution) down the path towards the training fields. Just ahead of her she thought she could make out the shape of Asuma and three brats but she wasn't sure in the unusual morning sun. The Silver Kiyo was polished and strapped to her back neatly– raring to go, unlike her. Sleep hadn't come easily the night before and it had taken a couple of hours of crappy sitcoms and a warm bottle of Saki to finally knock her out. She looked and felt ropey. Not really in the ninja spirit of things and so on.

"KATUMI!"

"Oh hell no." She muttered under her breath, recognizing that voice. Turning around she smiled meekly, a head ache beginning to pulse through the vein sticking out the side of her forehead, "Gai. How lovely to see you."

Jogging up next to her in a spandex green flash, he grinned a dazzling smile at her.

"I see you made it out of the net then, fortunate huh, I was just wondering if I should of gotten some food delivered to it…"

"Ah! You're humour amuses me Kat my dear friend. Never fear, Gai can never be defeated, especially by inanimate objects!" He stretched upwards and Kat cringed, that spandex truly had to be the most unflattering, curve hugging thing she'd ever seen in her life – it looked worse now than it did when they were kids. In fact spandex is stretchy…. EW. It was probably still the same suit.

"Going to war?" He tapped the metal shaft at her back.

"Yes, that's the plan this morning."

"Who is unfortunate enough to be you opponent this morn?"

Kat grinned slyly, "Jin."

Gai looked blank, "Jin?"

"Oh, he's a Chunin in the village. Kind of short, girly build, got blonde hair. Looks like he ninja's for the other side?...um, He does guard duty and messengers occasionally. He's thinking of entering the Jounin exams next year… you know?"

"Nobody springs to mind. Hm. I shall keep an eye out for him. Is he a good spar?"

Adjusting her wrist guards she grinned, "I'm about to find out."

Jin stood in the middle of the largest field and shivered slightly, he was feeling a little tired and anxious to really show Katumi that he wasn't the weedy young boy he was when she had left.

"Ready?"

Jin jumped a little, "Morning, yes. Let's get rocking. Weapons or Taijutsu?"

"Little bit of both?"

"I suppose. I assume you're using the Kiyo then?..."

Katumi slid the metal out of her sheath with a scraping noise that made Jin cringe, he was definitely in for a rough ride. But he was sure gonna give her some hell before it was over.

"Do you want to know what I'm using?"

Katumi yawned a little and Jin couldn't help but feel a little pissed, so she was better than him? Big deal, she was not it the same league as some of those other Jounin.

"No, I'll be alright… I like a few surprises."

"Alright then, but I want you to take this seriously. We're not kids anymore, and I want to see what you're made of."

"Very well. But I've grown up too. I'm not the cocky runt I was when I left; I can walk the walk now and keep my mouth shut at the same time."

The two moved a small distance away from each other, each watching the others movements like hawks. The atmosphere was certainly getting a bit tense. Katumi knew that Jin would not properly try to _really _hurt her, but he was taking this sparring business pretty seriously for his usually carefree demeanour.

"3…"

"2…"

What Kat hadn't noticed was that she had a small audience behind her. The Genin of team 7, waiting for their Sensei were watching intently. Curious to see what she was made of, or if she really was just talk.

* * *

**Thank you - I'm going to update sooner next time, I'm hoping that if I get some more free time then I can update maybe once or twice a week with 5K chapters. **

**Bye, xvegas-on-acidx **


	13. Irony

Chapter 12: Irony

**A/N:**** Yay. We have reached a great milestone today! 30 K words. I have decided that the story has come to point where things are going to get interesting from now on. I am arranging this story into Arcs, at the moment this is the first Arc and it will probably come to a close at about 50-60 K words.**

**First Arch: Homecoming Arch**

**The next few chapters will be focusing on a growing relationship between Katumi and Team 7 – but from then on things are going to be a bit rough for our dear oc. I wonder how she'll cope? *Evil writer's grin* **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers. You keep me going and it makes my day when I open my email and there is a lovely comment or helpful query. So thank you very much. **

* * *

_Where did she go?_

Jin guarded himself carefully and rotated around, eyes keeping a sharp watch for anything that might give away her position. Catching sight of a few familiar Genin on the sidelines he nodded slightly at them.

There was not a sound, it was unusual. Jin could only hear the dull thudding of his own heart in his ears. The sun came out briefly from a crack between the overcast skies and suddenly there was a glint within a crest of dense trees. _Wait… _Smirking he whipped out a glittering kunai faster than a Genin's eye could blink and propelled its shaft towards the trees. Rather than to damage but instead to probe for her or anything she may have put there.

Jin had to dodge rapidly as the kunai came straight back at him, double the speed and aimed for his head. _So she countered then, I'll best avoid that area – I'll have to draw her out… but how…? _

His train of thought was cut short as he saw a shadow cross the corner of his eye. Whipping around to face the blur, he quickly braced himself as an elbow came thrashing down at his face quickly followed by a knee, both of which he dodged as efficiently as he could, _God she's faster than before…_

Getting some distance between him and his attacker he kept his eyes trained on her.

"Nice counters Jin. But I want to get more serious now."

He nodded and fingered the kunai at his side. She was better than before, but she was hardly incredible. There was a chance that he could best her with some strategic thinking. Pushing some surges of chakra to his feet he started running towards her, she stood still. Waiting or trying to predict what his intentions were._ I don't know what she's capable of Chakra-wise now, hm. _Attacking the still Kat with an obvious slice to the throatin a puff of smoke there was a log.

"Substitution jutsu…dammit." Jin growled as he surveyed the area again, of course she wasn't going to probe his abilities with her actual body…

"Jin?" A voice called from the sidelines. Turning to the source he groaned as he recognized it as his co-worker Koichi.

"Yes Koichi, what is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Koichi looked a little out of breath and wiped down his forehead, "You're needed at the posts."

"But… I've been working my ass off to be at the posts 7 days a week. This is the first day off I've had in nearly a month."

"I apologize but there's an unusually large excess of people trying to enter Konoha today for the harvests and 3 of the usual immigration guards are sick with seasonal flue."

"It's ok Jin, they need a hand. We can finish this later."

Jin jumped at Kat's voice right by his ear. Damn her. A cold, hard kunai was pressed into his back.

"You know you haven't won Kat. That would be called cheating."

She sheaved her kunai, "What do you think we Ninja's are? We never play fair, but it keeps us alive."

Jin looked at her curiously as she stood up straight and smiled at him, he seemed thoughtful, "Hm. Well we can spar again soon then. Man it's such a bummer. You didn't even to get to use the Kiyo."

"It's alright I might just train today. I guess… I'll see you later then." She waved him off as he walked away with the older Shinobi, a scowl evident on his face - some day off it had turned out to be.

"Kat!"

She turned to the noise, she hadn't realised that the kids had been watching.

"Morning Naruto."

He walked over and yawned, he looked bored out of his skull. Heck – they all did.

"What's up with you. Shouldn't you be training or… something?"

Naruto looked sheepish and sat on the grass resignedly, "Kaka-sensei is late again. We can't start without him."

Katumi knelt down beside him, the sun warming her limbs, "I see. Where is Hatake?"

"Why don't you call him Kakashi? Everybody else does."

"… I suppose I don't really know him very well. It would be disrespectful for me to call him anything else."

Naruto dove a hand into his pocket and placed it's contents out onto the grass in front of him. He looked like he was thinking hard. A minute later a couple of coins, some fluff and an empty ramen sauce packet were spread out on the dry grass, "We don't know where Kaka-Sensei is. Eventually after a while he just kind of," He made a sloppy hand gesture, "Poofs, and there he is. It's annoying."

Kat chuckled and ruffled his head, which he promptly ducked from, "Aw. I promise you it's the best jutsu ever. Once you master it, you realise walking is for losers."

"How good do I have to be?" He looked eager and not quite as thoughtful.

"Hm. Jounin usually. Depends how much chakra you've got to waste."

Naruto nodded. Standing up Katumi dusted herself off and picked a few grass sprigs off of her clothing, "How about you and those teammates of yours get practising? I'm sure that would impress you're Sensei. If you wanted… I could supervise until he gets here. I've got nothing to do now anyway."

He looked hopeful, "That sounds fun. Do you really think Kaka-sensei would be impressed?"

"Sure he would."

"Then let's train!!"

"You got it kiddo."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake strolled leisurely towards the training fields. His beloved Icha Icha novel was tucked safely into his pocket, as opposed to being pressed against his clothed nose. The morning was quite pleasant and he enjoyed the sun on his form and the patterns it flicked over the shadowy path.

He was late again, a good routine that consisted of no routine. His students would just have to get over it. Again. Although, it's not like they had to depend on his guidance for everything, whilst they waited they could at least be practising all manner of drills and exercises. _That's something worth mentioning to them, they're always sat around when I arrive… Now, what's a believable excuse this morning? I've been using 'lost on the road of life' a lot this week; it seems something different will have to suffice today… _

Crossing the path onto the grassy fields he could see his three Genin lined up in front of targets. _Well that makes a change. _And stood on the left pointing dramatically was a familiar brown haired Jounin, barking things at the three kids. _Now what is she doing here?_

The three Genin were not making progress. And with every failed try Katumi wrung her hands in despair.

"Please for the love of KAMI! AIM CHILDREN!"

Sakura was getting more and more agitated, they were trying but the exercise was really hard. She could feel herself getting a little flushed as she bit back her anger.

"FOCUS SAKURA!"

Inner Sakura growled. _**Who does this woman think she is?? Huh! She's not our Sensei! Come on, Kaka-Sensei – where the hell are you!!!!!!!!**_

Sakura missed again. So did Sasuke. And then Naruto, in three consecutive throws. Katumi bit back some colourful language and yanked the kunai out of the ground before handing them back out again.

"Try again guys. And I want at least one hit before you're getting a break. I don't care who hits it, as long as ONE of you does. Got it?"

Bitter nods. Naruto looked determined for that one shot to be from his hand, Sasuke looked like he already knew it was going to be him and Sakura…

"What's up with you're face Sakura?" Naruto inquired.

Sakura's eye twitched and she looked like she was going to kill someone. Gulp. Naruto got back to sizing up the target, determined to beat Sasuke and be the best.

"Yo."

Katumi jumped. She had completely forgotten about Hatake, facing him she waved. "Hello…You're late."

Kakashi took a step towards the Genin, whilst murmuring in her direction, "A black cat crossed my path."

Walking up to Naruto he positioned the Genin's elbow a little higher.

"As effective as this training technique is," He addressed Katumi as he altered Naruto's position, "They aren't going to hit the targets if you don't correct them, it's not a practice for strategy but for pure technique. Try and hit it now Naruto." His voice was drawling and bland, matching the navy/black sheen covering his features. Watching him she wondered - _What does he look like under that mask?_

Naruto threw the kunai and Kat longed for it to miss just to wipe the smug sound out of Hatake's nonchalant voice. But it hit the centre dead on, whilst Sakura and Sasuke watched on in amazement.

Katumi grit her teeth and sat down defiantly, "Ok. I'll remember that in future."

Hatake seemed surprised – well, ok, as surprised as someone with 80% of their face hidden could seem, "Future?"

Katumi fished a scroll out of her belongings, "Yes. I am…" She coughed discreetly, "… suspended, Hm, from duty for a while. And so I have been assigned to help out with Konoha teams training for the Chunin exams."

Kakashi scanned the sheet carefully. It seemed that she was a teaching aid for the Chunin exam. Handing the paper back to her, he put his hand on his chin, "Whilst not on missions someone to focus their attention on Naruto and Sakura would be useful."

"Hey! Why me and Naruto? I don't want to train with just him!" Sakura chirped indignantly.

Naruto moved closer to her, "What is wrong with me Sakura-chan! Without Sasuke, we're bound to improve without his stupid face skulking all over the place!"

Kakashi yawned and spoke with his flat voice, "If you're quite finished."

The two shut up and watched the Jounin carefully as their fates were decided. Turning to Katumi he decided to take advantage of her offer, "I still have not decided whether they are prepared enough to take the exam."

The kids sported blank faces, minus Sasuke who looked the same as always. The look was evidence that they had heard that response from their Sensei numerous times.

"However, Sakura and Naruto need extra training – especially on taijutsu and endurance… decision making and evaluation is also important, those would be most important for them to practice. Understood Katumi?"

Before she could answer he had already sat down and was nose deep in one of those bold orange books. Katumi breathed out a small snort, the guy was so uninvolved. She wondered if there was ever a time when he actually payed attention to what he did or whether he had just won battles and his reputation just through slogging through everything in a bored haze. Still, if she was on the other side of the battle field she would run a mile if she saw him – from what she gathered, he was ruthless and not hesitant to slit a throat. Strength, technique and brains rarely went hand in hand but when they did you got the finest Shinobi in all the countries and one of them just happened to be sat a metre away from her reading an erotic novel whilst his students sprinted around the fields waiting for their next order. _Ironic, huh._

"I understand that you are a Jounin. Newly fledged or have you been one for a while."

His curt voice addressing her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Nearly 6 years. I just returned from a mission. I left 3 months after passing my exam."

"That sounds some mission. I must of heard of an operation of that scale. Who held Captain?"

"Bleakon Lutsu."

Hatake's visible brow lowered a little, "He's fallen, right?"

"Yes…he was killed in action." Katumi did not want to elaborate, and Kakashi did not press – he had received word that Lutsu was dead, but now it was confirmed, to his aggravation. Lutsu had been a good ninja, one of the best, and had been a credit to ANBU and Konoha.

"Damn." Hatake muttered, looking up from his book to watch his students, he raised a hand and the three Genin came flocking back to the two Jounin sat in the field.

They all spluttered and had red cheeks – except Sasuke who was evidently trying his hardest to keep his cool.

Hatake flipped his book shut and stood up, "We have a mission to complete today. It's relatively straight forward and we should finish before dark. You three ready?"

They all nodded. Turning to Katumi he nodded at her and seemed to smile, if the upbeat crinkles around his eye were anything to go by, "Thank you for taking the time to contact us. You're input is appreciated. Tomorrow we have a mission that will last a day or two and another Jounin could be of use."

"What equipment is required?"

"Light camping equipment, as we'll probably have to make a waypoint in the forest borders between us and River Country, and… whatever else you deem appropriate, it's a delivery mission. Be at the Gates at 9 tomorrow."

"Ok. Can do…but don't expect me to wait around for hours on end for you to turn up."

He nodded but it was pretty obvious she was going to have to wait around anyway. Team 7 waved her off before heading towards Central Konoha.

* * *

The next morning Katumi walked towards Konoha's main gate, a few questions mulling around her head. _I think there's more to this than just a simple delivery mission. If it was so straight forward, why would another Jounin be required?_

She decided to keep her mouth shut and give it the benefit of a doubt. But either way she was keeping her third eye wide open.

"Morning kids. Ready to…. go? Did you all get a bit enthusiastic with whole packing thing, or are we expecting natural disasters?"

The three were sporting ridiculously large bags with camping rolls and pots and pans everywhere. There was a suspicious looking sack next to Naruto's feet. Nudging it with her toe she raised an eyebrow as one of thousands of Instant Ramen cups fell out.

Naruto hauled the sack over his shoulder, "Kaka-Sensei says to always prepare thoroughly."

Katumi indicated the sack, "In case of the mass genocide of all carbohydrate based snacks?"

"Ramen's so fattening Naruto. You should eat more vegetables and grains." Sakura noted.

Looking Naruto up and down she felt a pang. _Without any parents, what else is a child going to cook for themselves?_

Sasuke looked a little gruff as well as he leant against the wall with his pack strapped to his back. _Who cooked him dinner. Alone in that huge Uchiha Compound – why didn't the village adopt them to families? _

Katumi rolled her eyes as she looked around their foursome, "It seems Hatake is late again. You guys weren't kidding."

A voice made her jump up, "Better late than never."

"For Kami's sake!" She bit her tongue, _Ahh! I just cursed in front of my superior. _But to her relief Kakashi just dismissed it and addressed the kids.

His tone was as nonchalant as ever and his pack looked quite light and compact against his broad back, "I have sorted our departure with border control, we are going to leave in a few minutes and at a constant pace we'll be able to make it mid way through River Country's great forest before nightfall."

Katumi put a hand on her kunai strapped hip, "Where's our delivery. Or is there a pick up point on the way?"

"There is a pick up point."

Katumi fought the urge to roll her eyes, the guy certainly had a talent for avoiding the point, "Yes. But where on the journey?"

"…That's not important."

Reminding herself that although they were both Jounin, he was her superior, she bit back any cutting comments. _God. If he's like this for the entire mission. I'd have a better time talking to the children. _

The silence was stifling. Nobody had said anything for 43 minutes and 30… wait… 31 seconds. The only noise on the dirt road heading north was five pairs of sandals scraping against the dust. Even Naruto had run out of things to say. Kakashi lead the way at the front and Katumi brought the group up the rear _**(A/N: LOL!)**_. _I am going to die if somebody doesn't do something. It's only noon, there's still hours to go…_

* * *

"Katumi?"

The voice belonged to Sasuke who had slowed to her side. Surprised, she nodded at him.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"You were in ANBU Black Ops. Right?"

An uncomfortable question – coming from a child. Saying yes would be admitting to murder.

"…yes. I was, for a time."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. The silence was different between them. For some reason she had a feeling, she knew where he was heading. And she was not sure what to say without seeming insensitive, but there was no other way to be.

"You know what happened to my clan. In the time you were away did you ever come into contact with another Uchiha?"

Katumi took a breath. It seemed that Sasuke's life had taken a bitter turn since she had left. At the time she had hoped that he would have been sheltered from vengeful thoughts and ideas of malicious crusades but… ever since the incident, it seemed his path was set in solid stone. Why he was asking now was beyond her, but he deserved an answer – whether it was a satisfying one or not. She fought the urge to remain silent and opened her lips. But he wasn't ready for information like ANBU had on his brother. So she was going to have to brush him and his questions off – just like everyone else did.

"Would it actually help you if I answered yes. Or would it disappoint you if I answered no? Consider both scenarios."

Sasuke carried on looking forwards, his posture stiff and unwavering, much like his resolve.

"You're not going to answer Katumi."

"It's not my place to interfere Sasuke… I apologize."

"An apology from you has no worth."

He increased his speed to normal and left Katumi at the back – who was suddenly glad for the serenity that silence brought, and how the pressure to talk was gone. After that awkward little exchange the silent group atmosphere felt like a rave.

_Maybe one day he'll get more answers instead of being left in the dark. Hm… but maybe it's safer for him in the dark than being out here where nothing is hidden... Maybe one day he'll find you Itachi. I hope you receive respect, but you deserve th, and it will come to you in one form or another Uchiha…. _

Without realizing it the road had rolled by to a stop where the road ran out, and forest terrain ran ahead. Kakashi turned to address the group.

"We are entering the forest from this point on. Be on you're guard."

Strong faces and confident smiles.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Naruto exclaimed. He was excited at the thought of another B-rank mission completed. Earlier he had already been planning for the next mission, and the one after that. What could anyone say? The kid was keen.

Kakashi turned to Katumi standing behind the children, "I have to get the delivery now. It will be faster and more efficient if I collect it and catch up to you at a further point. You will be in command for the next few hours. Can you handle that position?"

"I'll have a bash at it."

Kakashi nodded and waved them off as he blurred into the west, his speed not surprising for such a tall frame.

The creepy woods lay ahead of them and the dense woodland looked like a steel wall. Carving a path was going to be a pain. She hoped that these guys could handle some rough running for a while.

Katumi turned to the kids, "Well then. Shall we get going?"

* * *

"Katumi-Sensei?"

Katumi's ears pricked up at the mention of Sensei. For some reason the suffix made her feel… happy. Appreciated perhaps. What ever it was, Katumi liked it. She looked back for Sakura and nodded at her, "Yes?"

Sakura shivered and rubbed her arms vigorously, "It's really creepy in here… when's Kaka-Sensei coming back?"

Katumi snorted, "I see! So everything's dandy when Hatake's here then? Well why on earth would we need him when you've got me at the helm?."

Sasuke spoke up with his dry tone, "Isn't he better than you?"

"That's not the point." Katumi snapped back, she could hear laughter behind her. _Bloody cheeky kids – where's the respect for their superior?_

"And anyway, there is nothing to be scared of Sakura," She gestured 360 degrees around them into the dense forest, "There is nothing round here for miles on end except you're whiny asses so bite you're tongues and keep going."

Silence. They all fell into step again occasionally ducking a branch or stepping over a root.

_Ahh peace once again… I can't believe the silence bothered me earlier, it's a blessing…_

"Katumi?"

_Grr what is with this? Every two seconds its, "Kaaaatumi?" "Katumi?" "Katumi-Sensei", can't they just work out the answers themselves. _

"Yes Naruto."

"How come Kaka-sensei is taking so long?"

"I have no idea. I don't know anymore than you kiddo."

"Doesn't he trust you enough to tell you where he was going?"

She smacked her forehead with her hand, "That's irrelevant. Think logically Naruto. If it's even a marginally important delivery than its just plain stupid and dangerous for more people than necessary to know it's location. Hence, it's only necessary that Kaka… Hatake knows what the location is. Comprende?"

He seemed confused but shrugged before joining his teammates behind Katumi.

As they continued through the forest – even Katumi was incredibly alert. The sunlight had faded and could barely weave a path to the forest floor where they stood now. _Hatake should have been back by now. Unless something fishy is going on… I just gotta be patient and keep heading north. We're going to need to set up camp soon enough, I don't fancy pitching a tent in the dark…_

"I'm hungry Katumi-Sensei."

"Naruto, I told you, we don't have time to boil water. If you're hungry just ignore it. Honestly, bloody Genin…"

She stopped herself. Memories of her first week in ANBU swilled to her mind.

_The entire ensemble of the sleeper cell had essembled in a deserted house, a small gap in the constant travelling that had befallen them for countless days. _

"_I am hungry now – and don't say I'm being unreasonable or unprofessional, we haven't stopped for food in 3 days."_

"_Shut up and keep going or I'll carve you up myself and leave you here."_

"_Sir it's not unreasonable – nobody has eaten anything! We need to rest."_

_A fist, as hard as a rock, slammed up the septum of her nose. Effectively breaking it with a sickening crack that made onlookers wince. She crumpled to the ground, biting her lip so hard it bled. The man loomed above her shouting at her and rapping at the back of her head with thick, hard knuckles like one would do on a door._

"_YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE? HUH?! FUCKING TINKERBELL GET THE HELL UP AND SHUT UP. OR WE CAN CARVE YOU UP AND I'M SURE YOU'RE CORPSE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO FEED THE ENTIRE CELL."_

_She looked up, blood staining her entire face and they locked gazes. His fierce, but hers equally so. He picked up her water canteen and unscrewed the cap. _

"_Captain Hikera! That's the only water I have…"_

_She was silenced as a foot slammed down on her face. Like a thirsty animal he downed the water and let it run over his chin and down his throat. Dropping the empty canteen next to her face he chuckled, "You're going to have to go thirsty from now on as well."_

_Menacingly he looked around the rest of the cell who stood there strong but clever enough to stay silent, "If I see anyone giving her any water or aid, I will personally enjoy killing them then and there on the spot. Understood?"_

_Nods. _

_She sat there hunched over. The door slammed as Hikera had left the room in a vicious blur. The people finally started to move. They thought she was crying. One of the sleeper cell members squatted in front of her. Her shoulders were shaking and they put a hand on her trembling shoulder. She looked up. Her face held a hauntingly calm look. Her jaw however was locked so hard that it trembled under the tension. She nodded at her fellow Shinobi. They stood up, full of sympathy. But she didn't want any pity. _

_She just sat there, staring at the grey wall, blood all over her face and dripping down her clothes._

_When she finally felt calm enough to move. The room had long been empty, and the blood had long dried to her in thin crusty streams._

"We'll set up camp here tonight kids. Naruto?"

He looked at Katumi, "Yeah?"

"There's still some water in my canteen that you can boil for some ramen. Ok?"

He grinned before busying himself with the pots and pans, which he clanged and dropped all over the place, "YEAH!!!"

Sakura and Sasuke had started pitching tents, Naruto had filled the kettle and was now trying to light a fire. Katumi sat down, smiling to herself and fingering her now empty canteen in the evening dusk.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading – please leave a review :D I didn't like this chapter too much, what did you think? Till next time, Love G xxx **

**p.s. I'll be updating in probs 4-6 days. Byeee x**


	14. Second Opinions

Chapter 13: Second Opinions

**Disclaimer: I can only muse… not own.**

**This chapter is dedicated to an amazing reader and reviewer - **_**Daisukii**_

**Oh! And also to another amazing reviewer **_**WhyMustIWrite**_

**Thank you both so much. Reviews give you a feeling better than alcohol, drugs and tramp-o-lining (BTW AWESOME COMB0 ^_^) combined… thank you guys xxx**

* * *

Katumi sat by the dying fire and, ignoring how disgusting it was, continued to pick her nails with a kunai. The kids were fast asleep. Or she hoped they were – staying up too late would only injure their reflexes the next day.

_Serve em' right if their still up now. _

Kaka…Hatake had not returned yet. It was pretty dark and the sky was sprinkled with frosty stars. The woods were cold; even sitting by the glowing coals, but she was sure her makeshift bed was far more inviting.

_Why did I say I'd take watch? I figured Hatake would be the gentleman sort and let me sleep whilst he kept watch… evidently not._

A few hand signs later and the fire was roaring again. Standing up, her joints cracked and creaked, the hard forest floor did little for her backside. There was some rustling and then a head popped out from a now open zip.

"What is it Sakura? You should be sleeping."

"I…errr. Never mind Katumi-Sensei."

Katumi raised her eyebrow as Sakura's rosette head shuffled back into the tent. Throwing some logs from the pile (the Sasuke kid wasn't bad for everything, he had a fine chopping arm) into the flames, Katumi stretched out on the floor, trying to get comfortable – although it seemed rather impossible.

Katumi sighed with discontentment. _Where the hell are you Hatake?_

"Katumi-Sensei?"

Again her pink head stuck out through the tents open zip.

"Go to sleep Sakura. Y'know - that thing that can happen if you close your eyes and lay real still."

Quirking an eye at Sakura, Katumi was surprised to see her cheeks flushed red, "What is it Sakura?"

"I…errr.. I need to go."

"Go where?"

Sakura coughed and looked decidedly embarrassed, "To…_GO."_

Katumi's eyes suddenly widened in understanding, "Oh ok, well… there's bushes around? And…and stuff?"

"Isn't there a stream Sensei?"

Katumi shook her head, feeling bad for her. It must be rough being on a team with three guys, "I guess… you're just going to have to get creative."

Sakura crawled out of her tent and stood with her knees knocked together.

"But Katumi-Seeeenseeii. It's so undignified… and what if Naruto or…." Sakura froze with horror, "Sasuke! Ah!"

Apparently the idea of Sasuke discovering she digested food would be far too mortifying.

"What's worse? The chance that they come outside, ask where you are and I say sleeping? Or they come out and you've pissed yourself?"

Apparently that latter thought was more mortifying still.

She paled for a moment before gabbling and stumbling off frantically. Katumi stifled a giggle _– She's such a girl. Kami – I don't think I ever had that much dignity at 12, I was just as bad as any boy. _

Ten minutes later and Sakura wandered back into camp looking very ruffled. She muttered to herself about 'crappy forests' as she crawled back into her tent. Katumi felt envious, her tent was set up and through the open zip she could see her neatly made tatami, all plush and full of pillows…

_Focus Katumi – stop acting like an old lady instead of a fit…errr… youthful Shinobi, Kami, I sound like Gai now. Shut up thoughts._

Her thoughts grinded to a halt as she heard footsteps coming towards camp. Clutching at a kunai at her side she watched intently in the direction of the noises.

"Hatake…that you?"

No answer. Crouching she went straight up a tree to the lowest branch. A shadow was emerging through the thick tree trunks. Eventually a tall, spiky-headed Shinobi strolled into camp. Katumi couldn't help but feel relieved, for a moment she was considering moving on if he wasn't back by the morning.

Smoothly leaping from the branch to the ground she holstered her kunai and gave off a very unimpressed look at Hatake who just scratched the back of his head and looked rather sheepish. Dangling a package in front of her nose by its strings, he seemed pleased enough with himself, "Got the package."

"I can see that. What took you so long?"

Hatake put his back pack on the ground and sat next to it by the warm fire. He grunted lightly as he sifted through his pack. Retrieving a small box with a green cross on it, he lifted up the left sleeve of his top to expose the skin beneath – which sported a long, deep cut.

Katumi crouched down on the other side of the fire and observed him – It seemed she wasn't going to get an answer. _He's so guarded and serious._

"How did you get hurt?"

Hatake's eye creased upwards, it seemed to indicate a smile, "I was careless."

Katumi seemed dubious but let it drop; if he didn't think it was worth telling her the truth then it probably wasn't.

"Are the Genin asleep?"

Katumi nodded and leant back onto her elbows.

"Good. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I figured."

Katumi closed her eyes lightly and enjoyed the fire's warmth drifting to her in wafts.

Kakashi bit the gauze and packed it back into the first aid box, "If you like, you can go to bed. I can keep watch – it's unlikely I'll sleep tonight."

She quirked an eye open and watched Hatake skilfully wrap gauze around his elbow to his wrist.

"I think I will."

Standing up and stretching, she yawned. Just as she was about to crawl into her tent she looked back at Hatake. She paused slightly.

"What is it Katumi?"

"…What is in the package? Y'know…just out of interest."

It seemed he was the closest to chuckling there and then as Katumi had ever seen him, but he just leant back and put his hands behind his masked head nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Good night Hatake."

"I prefer Kakashi."

"…Kakashi it is then," Katumi snorted and climbed into her tent. The zip closing swiftly behind and shutting off Kakashi and the cold, creepy night.

* * *

The next morning – Katumi awoke the annoying, incessant sounds of nature. Sure they were soothing by the campfire or when you're strolling through the woods but when you're trying to sleep in, it's another matter entirely.

"Shut the hell up." Katumi grumbled at no one in particular but aiming it to world outside her tent's canvas walls. There was a zipping noise as her tent was opened. Sakura's head poked through the slit and called to the messy bundle of legs, arms and sleeping bag.

"…Katumi-Sensei? It's breakfast time!"

A couple of ruffles later and a tired face framed by tumbleweed hair met Sakura's curious gaze.

"Katumi-Sensei… You might want to… sort yourself out and stuff before…"

A couple of blinks later and a yawn later and Katumi managed a bland response, "I really can't pretend I care. I'll be out in a minute."

Sakura gulped and zipped the door up – leaving her unladylike Sensei to get dressed.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat around the blackened spot where the fire had been, munching on some breakfast foods. The walking and rough sleeping had made them unusually hungry – even Sasuke ate with a rarely seen vigour. Kakashi sat against a tree quietly reading his book; he didn't even look up when Katumi finally shambled out of her tent, tripping head first over her tent pegs as she walked over to the breakfast ring.

The three were a little surprised (and more amused) to see that she was still in her pyjamas with bed head that could of rivalled Kakashi's.

"I thought Jounin were supposed to be completely aware at all times." Sasuke noted smugly.

To Sasuke's shock she just flicked him in the middle of his forehead without even looking at him and sat down to chew on some instant ramen. Her posture was slumped over and the dark shadows under her eyes made her look sluggish. Sasuke angrily rubbed the unwelcome red mark flawing his ivory complexion.

Naruto had burst into loud devilish laughter and elbowed Sakura, "HAHAHA did you see that stupid TEME!! He got flicked right in…"

Another flick ended the other annoying noise – but it was more to do with the shouting rather than the content.

Sakura tried to reason, "Katumi-Sensei. You can't just flick Sasuke like that…"

Her response was a bland, drawling, "I just did."

Naruto sidled close to Sakura, "Hey! What about me Sakura-chan? She flicked me too?!..."

Sakura shoved Naruto off before sidling up to Sasuke. Katumi just watched with a blank, sleepy expression, still sloppily shoving noodles down her throat. _If I didn't know any better I'd think…Naruto loves Sakura and….(mental yawn) … Sakura loves Sasuke….well that makes for an awkward team dynamic. Its enough to make my head hurt. Though from the looks of it, puppy love seems an appropriate analogy…_

"We're leaving in five minutes. I suggest you start packing in a moment…Perhaps you could get dressed Katumi? If that's not too much to request of a fellow jounin."

If she hadn't of been sipping tea in a brain dead manner she probably would of realised she'd just been scolded by Kakashi. But if she had been listening – it was unlikely she'd say anything back, perhaps just give him the sour faced look that was so at home on her features.

Noticing that the rest of the team were busying themselves packing up all their equipment Katumi stood up and slumped over to her tent, realizing that in the week or so that she'd been home, she was already losing her youthful touch…

Exactually 5 minutes later and the five were completely packed up and ready to leave. Kakashi quickly rubbed his foot over the ash and charcoal where the fire had been. Katumi observed him carefully – there was definitely stuff he was leaving out about this mission… you wouldn't need to cover you're tracks like that unless someone was trying to find you.

She opened her mouth to say something but noticed that Kakashi was already walking northwards, his three Genin following him loyally. The morning sun was strong enough to pierce through the branches and leaves and scattered shimmers of gold over their forms. _What a Kodak moment…_

"Hey – wait up guys."

Katumi jogged to join them.

* * *

A few hours later and the five ninjas took their first step into Kawagakure (1.) of River Country. On the map, the place hadn't rung a bell but as she and the others strolled through the streets, she remembered being here at least once before – but Katumi remembered the village, somewhat differently.

The village was a mess now.

Slicked mud, now crusted under ice, coated the ground and roads. The place looked desolate and under-populated. Litter and cigarette butts lined the edges and everything seemed scattered in a cold, gray haze. All around restaurants and other businesses were barred up. Boards nailed over their windows with the same red paint.

Walking up to one of the slogans, Katumi managed to read it.

_This property has been __**SEIZED**__. _

_Said property has been claimed as personal property of Kitchyo to reimburse his greatness for missing payments. _

"This town is bankrupt."

Kakashi's voice next to her made her jump a little. Looking up and down the road they stood on she counted the number of seized houses, "Seven properties have been seized on this street alone…"

Sakura seemed thoughtful, despite the dark circles under her eyes, "What happened to this place?"

Adjusting her backpack Katumi sighed, "Most likely their economy crashed."

Naruto seemed unusual. He had a look on his face that Katumi had never seen before. Anger seemed to pulsate from his face, adding years to his appearance. His likeness to his father caught Katumi off guard and she marvelled at their similarities.

Naruto eyes narrowed, "I'll bet you anything it's something to do with this _'Kitchyo'_ character. What right does he have to take peoples' homes?!"

Kakashi alleviated the stuffy atmosphere by placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and speaking with a slightly cheerier edge, "Now, now Naruto. We can't jump to conclusions. We already have a mission to complete."

Sasuke added with his familiar dark voice, "Our mission comes first."

Naruto glowered indignantly, "YEAH but these people need help or all of their houses could get taken!"

Sasuke walked by – Katumi liked to imagine that Sasuke _thought _he was being 'cool', "Eye on the prize _dobe._"

Naruto glowered but thought better than to say anything in response. Katumi strolled by Naruto and gave him a secret smile and a thumb up.

"Try not to think so hard kid."

Waiting till Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke had moved further away from them, Katumi leaned a little closer to Naruto's blonde head.

"But I agree. If there's anything we can do whilst we're here… it couldn't hurt to help the locals out."

Naruto grinned back and nodded._ Wow. Katumi-Sensei isn't all frowns and crazy hair…_

* * *

Old man Kaiyne sat in his chair and yawned. It was another, grey, cold, boring day during the depression. His tea (formed from a teabag that had been reused so much that it was practically disintegrating) did little to quench his thirst or raise his spirits. He was a grouchy old thing and received few visitors, apart from the neighbourhood cats which he had a secret soft spot for.

Kaiyne sat on an old tatami by the window, watching the wind blow the barren trees that were speckled around his property. He hated this time of year.

"Hello kitty."

A stray cat that he fed occasionally nestled next to him. The old man had even gone to trouble of making a special small door in the kitchen so that the cats could manage to push through.

Material wise, the old man didn't have much. Ever since that tyrant Kitchyo had come into power, life had been even more of a struggle. Kaiyne had nearly sold everything he had to make sure he had enough coal to burn in his worn out grate. In the biggest room in his hovel he looked around the barren walls and cement floor. _Dammit, what would you say if you could see our house now Elisse, I didn't fight hard enough, did I… _

A sudden knocking at his door caught his attention. _Visitors?_ I didn't seem too likely - it was most likely Kitchyo's goons out to see what else they could snatch with their grubby little hands. Kaiyne stood up and tried his best to appear less vulnerable with shaking hands. Snatching his cane from the wall he shuffled over to the door and coughed to clear any tremor from his voice.

"Wha'dyah want?!"

"Hello sir. We have come from…"

"Bugger off."

When he spoke it sounded like a gruff cough, and with the heavy accent it only accentuated his ill temper.

The next voice sounded like a kid, "Hey! Old guy! We've come all the way from Fire Country to…"

"Fire country? Hm… Wha'dyah want then, huh?"

The same calm, male voice rang out as before, "We have a delivery for a… Kaiyne Hito? This was his last known location."

Kaiyne contemplated whether they were telling the truth – but then again why pass up the opportunity. This was the most interesting thing to happen in his life in a hell of a long time.

"You better not be any of Kitchyo's dogs…"

The door creaked open. Stood outside was a group of kids and two adults. The man was the tallest with spiky silver hair. He was clad in a green vest and a curious dark mask obscuring the lower part of his face. The woman stood next to him had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and also wore a vest. Kaiyne didn't like the look of the pair. A parcel of kids in bright colours also stood slightly behind the two adults. They all bore headbands of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Kaiyne eyeballed the rag tag group sourly - if there was anything he hated more than Kitchyo's followers… it was Shinobi.

The silver haired man raised a hand and appeared to smile, "Morning."

Kaiyne snorted and turned back into his house, shuffling back to his spot by the window. The door was left open – and assuming their invitation, Team 7 made their way into the connecting room.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Naruto asked as loudly as usual. Sakura 'shhed' and elbowed her loud teammate.

Sasuke strolled in and leaned against the back wall, observing the scene. Katumi stood a pace or two behind Kakashi, keeping one eye on the Genin and the other on Kakashi and the old man.

…Kaiyne, assuming that he was old man, looked worn out. His facial hair had grown in long wiry, white tufts and the entire room gave off a musty, stale smell; that indicated he'd been here for a long time. A cat was perched on his lap and he stroked its head absentmindedly – a seemingly unusual act of compassion from someone so aggressive.

Kakashi crouched opposite Kaiyne, on the other side of the small table. It seemed Kakashi either didn't notice (or was completely ignoring) the bleak, disgusting surroundings.

"…I'm assuming that you are Kaiyne Hiko."

The man turned his accusing glare at the Shinobi, "Depends whose askin'."

Kakashi voice remained calm and on topic, and Katumi admired how he dealt with the difficult old man.

"Now as we said earlier. We have a delivery from Fire Country..."

The man turned his head back to the window and ignored Kakashi's attempt at nice talk.

"…well then. I suppose we'll just have to return back to our village then, _with the delivery, _if you can't confirm the identity of Mr. Hiko."

That got the old buggers attention. It was obvious that he didn't have much, if his humble abode was anything to go by. Katumi walked a little closer and watched with genuine interest.

"I am Mr. Hiko. Don't insult my intelligence with your Shinobi tricks." He glared even harder at Kakashi (who didn't appear to notice), "Now give me my delivery."

Kakashi dug into his pocket and took out the small package. Kaiyne sat there, an eagerness flickered on his features; that he seemed to be trying to fight. His withered hands shook with age as he ripped open the brown paper.

Naruto and Sakura moved forward to try and get a better look.

A navy coloured box was now in the old man's hands. Opening the lid grew increasingly pale. Inside was a small gold ring. It looked as old as Kaiyne and gave off a dull, tarnished sheen.

"…Where did y'get this Shinobi?"

Kakashi observed with interest but didn't say anything. Naruto stood by his sensei with a frown.

"What's so special about it? It's just some dumb old ring."

Kaiyne seemed to grow a fearfully aggressive face, anger pulsated from his leathery features, "It's not just a ring."

He held it cupped between his two hands, seemingly awe struck, "It was Elisse's…"

Katumi knelt near by Kakashi and Naruto, "Who was Elisse?"

"None of you're business that's who." He eyed her up and down with a disapproving look, "Look at you… disgusting. A real woman should be inside cooking and cleaning."

Katumi grit her teeth, and if it wasn't for Kakashi giving her a careful eye she probably would of decked him one. Kakashi managed to answer for her, "Katumi…prefers a more unconventional lifestyle."

The old man gave a snort. Katumi's mouth was a tight line and she gave Kakashi a livid look. _I'll give that bastard unconventional…_

Sakura had wisely kept her distance and her inner voice was shouting at the blatant sexism. Sasuke however was actually smirking – finding the whole exchange rather amusing, although lucky for him, nobody saw.

Naruto diverted the topic, "Kaka-sensei. Can we go now then? We gave the old guy his ring…"

Kakashi sighed and stood up, "Before we go we have to audience with Kitchyo – declare why we came and such."

"Kitchyo?"

Old man Kaiyne had spoken up and now watched Kakashi with an unnerved look. Kaiyne's voice took on a solemn tone that bleakened the room and stole the attention of everyone in the room…

"… Leave town. Don't go see that bastard. Not if y'value your lives…"

Even the cat had stopped purring.

* * *

– **I had no idea what the village is called. So I made up the name. **_**Kawa**_**, means river in phonetically spelt English, or at least where I'm from that's the word we use.**

**Thank you all for reading and as usual any reviews are so helpful, you wouldn't even believe the look on my face when I get a review but I believe it goes a little something like this, ^_^(only with a big, toothy grin…)**

**xVegas-on-Acidx or AKA G **

**xx**


	15. Rank

**Chapter 14: Rank**

**A/N:**** ^_^ Heya guys – sorry I hope you permitted me my Christmas holidays without any bitterness – I was really busy and had to study, but I am back now in 2009 ready to keep going on. In my little time away from this fiction, I've realised how much I enjoy writing it and how lovely my reviewers are. So anyway I'll get on with the show… **

**Oh and the language is a little coarse in this chapter but that's just the way that Katumi is… she has a potty mouth.**

* * *

"Value our lives? Why?" Kakashi gave a noticed attempt at dry humour that proved to be actually quite amusing, "Are they going somewhere?"

Kaiyne didn't look as amused but Katumi bit back her laughter.

"I ain't kiddin' yah! Kitchyo will slice them throats of yours…"

Naruto took a bold step towards the old man, "Ha! I bet this Kitchyo's never even seen a real kunai!"

Another flick. Naruto growled at Katumi and rubbed his head, "Knock it off lady."

Katumi ignored him and continued to observe Kaiyne. The old man was visibly shaking…_Maybe that's why he's so miserable, Kitchyo's probably seized all his possessions._

Kakashi spoke up again, "What exactually did you owe Kitchyo?"

"Who says I owed the bastard a damned thing!" Kaiyne's bitter voice only confirmed Kakashi's suspicions.

Katumi had had enough, "For KAMI'S sake. We are trying to help. So either shut up or tell us everything you know and we might be able to help – did all that get through your thick, male skull?"

It was evident; it had been a long time since a female had taken a bite back at Kaiyne. But she had a point, even though he didn't really want to consider it. Kakashi took a step in front of Katumi – trying to divert the conversation to a more persuadable angle.

"Now what my colleague was trying to say, despite a lack of delicacy, is that if our lives are at risk then we may have to… deal with that risk, and in the process, deal your risk at the same time…understand?"

Kaiyne sat there with a thoughtfully sour expression, obviously contemplating Kakashi's input. Looking up he seemed to have grown a sparkle to his eyes, and it seemed dangerous.

"Sounds like a sensible proposition. Nice concise Man-talk. I like it."

Katumi rolled her eyes but nobody seemed to notice. Kakashi once again sat down and eyed the old man.

"Ok, so spill…"

The old man was obviously not used to so much attention – it wouldn't surprise Katumi if this was the most exciting event to happen to him in years.

"I was fine. We was all fine… until that bastard came along," Kaiyne took a sip of tea, "Never have faith in people. People are stupid. They all believed his lies – I always said to never trust him. But they did anyway."

Kaiyne sighed, "Votes and polls – Kitchyo stormed them all, he spoke well, an' told people what they wanted to hear. All he needed was a bit power, and look what happened to this place. Within the year and Kawagakure was like an army. Rules, regulations… you did what you was told – even me. Then he started the gangs. Triads. Come to houses, businesses, demanding payments for so called 'protection'. Now these triads was nothing special… they used to be like us normal folks but a shiny penny or two and they turned on their own. We called out to neighbouring nations – but no one wanted to know… can't say I blame em'. It was messy here – no one wanted to roll up their sleeves and when they did…" Kaiyne drew a shaking hand across his neck.

Kaiyne gazed out the window, if he wasn't such a grouchy bastard, Kakashi would of thought he could see a glimmer of moisture at the base of his eyes.

"I see… And how likely is it that he will have a problem with us being here?"

"I'd leave as soon as possible if I was you. He don't take too kindly to strangers…let alone you Shinobi folk."

"And how likely is it that he has a problem with us being followed by some very dangerous missing nin?"

Katumi's eyes shot wide, "HATAKE?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Even the three Genin seemed shocked. Katumi was pissed. Fury swirled around her head and she grinded her jaw with snapping tension. _WHAT THE HELL! Why the FUCK didn't he mention that before?!_

Sakura stood beside Katumi with a worried look milling around her features, "Kaka-Sensei? Missing nin? Why on earth are they following us?"

Kakashi sighed and seemed a little annoyed by the whole affair, "Something to do with our friend Mitsuya… they didn't mention what though."

Katumi was perplexed, in a hurry she snapped out questions, "What the hell would they want with me? What village are they from? Are they out to kill or capture or interrogate? Or…"

Kakashi waved her off.

"THROW ME A GODDAMN BONE HERE HATAKE!!"

Fury won against respect for Kakashi.

Kakashi quirked his single silver eyebrow, "I crippled most of them last night, so they're severely weakened. I also altered our tracks west, so they should be a while away now."

"Still! That's not the point." Katumi snapped at Kakashi's indifferent attitude.

Sasuke, who had remained ignored finally spoke up coolly, "What does it matter? They're not going to get here in time."

Katumi was fed up of this undermining. This was evidently not just some little package delivery. All of a sudden things had grown complicated and Katumi felt anxiety crawl around her gut. To think that last night that she and the team had been at risk without her knowing made her furious. As it turned out what she had assumed wasn't important – turned out to be very important.

"Well then Hatake… I gotta go ask some questions. I'll catch up with you guys by tomorrow."

"You're not in an authority to make a decision like that."

Katumi threw her hands up in the air, "Look I'm a bit sick of people telling me what I can and cannot do. I'm the same rank as you on paper."

Kakashi drawled out, "Sarutobi-sama specifically told me to keep an eye on you – he said you're prone to bad decisions."

He stood tall and his shoulder leaned slightly closer to her, as if challenging her, boxing her in. She sized up to him, her jaw so tense she appeared paralysed, "I don't give a flying fuck whether their bad or not. They're mine to make."

Before Kakashi could contemplate how serious she was about going off on her own. She had already gone leaving a trail of smoke. All three Genin watched the spot where Katumi had been with wide eyes. They had never seen any ninja from Konoha speak to Kakashi like that before – perhaps Kakashi never had either.

"Damn."

* * *

_West – that's what Kakashi had said._

Katumi continued to move west through the barren landscape. The sky was now gloomy and looked like it was ready to dump down an ocean – a well known trait of River Country.

_What the hell is going on? Is it possible that I'm part of some deep underlying murderous plot? Not likely… I need to stop joking. This isn't some dumb soap opera… this is my life and I keep having the ominous feeling that it's in danger. First with Orochimaru's ninja, and the message… and now missing nin have chased me all the way from Konoha to here without me even noticing? Why the hell would Kakashi keep that information hidden – he must of known that they were following us. But what do I have to do with anything? I need to think logically. I'm not some dumbass damsel in distress. Missing nin are hardly known for doing things that don't benefit them. It's not unheard of for them to be hired… perhaps that Sound ninja hired them…I'm just so confused! It's just like one sodding misfortune after another, and I thought I might save up enough to retire in a year or two? Seems unlikely now. Unlikely that I'll live till then, at this rate at least. _

A few expected drops of water splattered over her head and shoulders – it was quite soothing.

_I hope Kakashi isn't too pissed – perhaps he'll remain as relaxed as always and won't beat the shit out of me. Ha ha! I wish I could of seen the look on his face under that damned mask! This is quite possibly the most rebellious thing I've ever done, and it feels unbelievably excellent. I'm being my own man. Or Woman in my case – I wish I could just be free, fuck being a Shinobi. I always did want to be a fisherman… my jutsus would come in handy…_

Bang.

And then Katumi saw stars. And then swiftly following, a silver haired shinobi's back as she was dragged back to Kawagakure like a hunted dear.

_Bastard…_

Darkness.

* * *

A few hours later and a sodden Katumi woke up in a familiar bleak room. And she was not just mad. She was hella' mad. The floor was hard, she was wet, and the room was cold. Looking around the room she scanned it for any signs of life. Besides the living dead scowling in the corner.

Kaiyne was sat against the window and scoffed in her direction.

"You didn't get very far."

Katumi stood up briskly and brushed herself off. Smoothing down her hair she was annoyed to feel a large swelling on her head that stung to the touch. _When I get my hands on his stupid spiky head…_

Checking that all her effects (kunai, scrolls etc.) were still in place she addressed Kaiyne, "Where has everyone else gone old man?"

He shrugged, "They mentioned going to visit Kitchyo as he requested but they spent an hour or two discussing some plan. That Kakashi fella told me to make sure you didn't go anywhere."

Her eye twitched, "We'll see."

Strolling to the window she squeezed some of the moisture from her hair.

"How long ago did they leave?"

Kaiyne sipped his watery tea and gave her a scornful look, animosity plainly evident, "Do I look like a clock?!"­

Katumi sighed, "Right. Then I'll go… give them a hand." _Or in Kakashi's case a swift kunai to the rectum. _

"He said not to let you go anywhere."

Katumi made some hand signs faster than the old man could register, "Yeah yeah. Yadda Yadda. Catch you later…"

_She's as fiery as you once were Elisse my love…_

* * *

Kitchyo enjoyed the feeling when Shinobi knelt before him. Brawn and muscles weren't everything and he relished the opportunity for _Thee_ Copy Ninja to kneel at his throne. Life sure was delicious when you had control. Flipping his hair out of his eyes with a jewel encrusted hand he yawned. He then picked up the golden goblet by him and sipped at the warmed sake.

The Konoha ninjas stood in a line before him. Too rightly. It would have been incredibly offensive for them to just enter and leave his lands without meeting his audience. Damned Shinobi. With them, manners always seemed to go out the window. Clearing his throat he spoke with superior airs that echoed through the room and bounced off of the servants, slaves and protection stationed around the room, "How may your Hokage be."

Kakashi Hatake answered for the group. Kitchyo himself did not appreciate his over-relaxed tone – he much preferred boot-lickers and the fearful.

"Sarutobi-Sama is fine."

Kitchyo forced a smile and yawned again, "I trust that your mission was successful. But I have to enquire as to why I was not informed of this small invasion?."

Despite his high throne and staff of hundreds scurrying around the hall, Kakashi's presence slightly unnerved Kitchyo as Kakashi just stood there watching him like a hawk – with his hands in his pockets. Now Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Invasion? We are a simple quad of four, those three being Genin." Kakashi indicated the children stood at his side who also watched Kitchyo with hard eyes, "Last time I checked, Konoha and Kawagakure were on _very _good terms… or perhaps that was only when Hintenko was in power."

The atmosphere in the room had changed in a snap like an icy blast. The unspoken rule: Hintenko was never mentioned. That cardinal rule was just broken and so was Kitchyo's civilised demeanour.

"You Konoha Shinobi..." Kitchyo spat at the group, as everyone else in the room held their breath, "Have the nerve to come to my village uninvited and unannounced. Waltz around my lands like goddamn scavengers. And then come to my halls and mention _his _name."

The echoes hissed around the room and Kakashi still stood there calmly observing Kitchyo. Suddenly a door opened and a guard walked in.

"Sir…" The guard paused as he noticed the aggressive look on Kitchyo's face. Kitchyo didn't say anything though so the guard gulped and continued.

"There is another Shinobi here. She says that she is with Hatake-san and his team."

Kitchyo glared at Kakashi, "There's another one? You keep spinning stories Kakashi Hatake. You may be in more trouble still. Send in the ninja."

A few moments later and a noticeably angry Katumi waltzed into the hall. She stopped and looked around the room, evidently taken aback a little by the tension and silence. Suddenly her eyes locked onto Kakashi's calm gaze. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he flicked his wrist in a very subtle manner in a signal well known to all ANBU. Katumi nodded her head almost invisibly and they turned to Kitchyo.

_What are you getting me into Hatake – I hope you're not planning on taking on Kitchyo and his entire army… I trust you professionally but for kami's sake this is the most unfocused mission I have ever been on… at least in ANBU, the goal was the only thing that mattered. Regardless of the prices payed…_

She walked up to the other side of Kakashi and slowly bowed. Not taking her eyes off of Kitchyo, who barked at her.

"So you are with this team of riff raff I assume."

"Yes. I am. What of it?"

Kitchyo's eyes hardened a fraction, "What of it? Ha!" He looked around at his minions, who all obediently laughed, "Ignorant woman! State your name and reasons for being in my village."

Katumi rolled her eyes; it seemed sexism was in abundance in this place, "Katumi Mitsuya. And I'm here as part of this team of Konoha Shinobi."

Kitchyo gulped down some more sake and eyed Katumi up with a dissatisfied look, "Well then. _Katumi Mitsuya_," He pronounced her name with mocking, "Would you care to tell us why you weren't here earlier…. With your precious team?."

_The precious bit wasn't even funny. I could consider forgiving his obnoxiousness if he was actually funny but that was lame. You can buy everything, but evidently a good sense of wit isn't for sale… _

"I wasn't feeling too good. But I'm better now."

Kitchyo eyed her with scrutiny before snorting before taking another swig of his sake, "So on what business did you feel it was appropriate to enter my village?"

Kakashi answered coolly, "An important delivery mission."

Kitchyo gave an large sweeping hand gesture, obviously a little intoxicated, "Elaborate, Shinobi."

"We were sent to deliver a recovered package to a man who lives in Kawagakure by the Hokage of Konoha. Kawagakure has never had a problem with Konoha Shinobi entering before and Konoha has never had a problem vice versa. Presumably our Hokage thought that this time, on a B ranked mission, that it would be no different."

Kitchyo scoffed, "Presumptuous lot aren't you."

If Kakashi was a vocal sort of guy, then Kitchyo may have sensed Kakashi's growing impatience.

"Kitchyo…-sama. Our time here is increasing rapidly and we need to return to Konoha as soon as possible. If you wish for business permits in future then I will inform our Hokage on our return. We apologise for any discrepancies or disruptions we may have caused but being Ninja – we have little time to spare in casual conversation."

Katumi watched Kakashi carefully. Or the replicate of a jutsu that Kakashi had undoubtedly used, if you're into technicalities. The real Kakashi had to be nearby and Katumi would bet that this clone was not solid. The chakra for a shadow clone would be too much to be sustained for this amount of time even for someone of Kakashi's level. Katumi wondered if any of the kids realised that their real sensei wasn't there or not. Maybe Sasuke did. But Naruto and Sakura appeared to be oblivious and retained their confidence.

Kitchyo seemed to have a twitch in his left eye, and all of the servants of the room seemed to be staring in wonder at this mysterious group of vocal Shinobi.

"Then be gone. I want you all out of here by tomorrow! Understand?! Tomorrow. Get out of my sight now… disgusting lot you are."

Naruto was under strict instruction to remain silent but he let out a growl as if ready to give the pretentious, vile man a fist to the face but was cut short when Katumi grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. She whispered to him, "You can sass bastards like that all you like when you've got the moves to back it up. But if you want to make it to that level; I suggest you keep you're mouth closed kiddo. Got it?"

Naruto groaned like he wasn't happy but retained his silence. His face gave away enough of his fury anyway. Sasuke stood next to Naruto calmly and Sakura just looked worried. Nothing new there.

"We'll be leaving then Kitchyo…-sama. I thank you for you're patience." Kakashi quirked his head to his team, "Lets go."

Katumi waited until last before following the others out. Carefully still watching the chakra signals of all the others in the room. She only felt safe when they were finally outside the grand compound.

* * *

**Thank you for reading – the next chapter is almost finished… I'm getting back into the swing of this… Please carry on reviewing and reading, it means a lot to me when I can hear what you think is good and what bits get on your nerves – don't hesitate to give me a piece of your mind. ******

**S'laters**

**xvegas-on-acidx **


End file.
